El Poder de una Melodia
by Zaridee
Summary: El pozo es sellado. Separando a Kagome de InuYasha. 3 años despues ella es una famosa cantante. Cuando un misterioso autor empieza a enviarle canciones que tienen alguna relacion con su pasado en el Sengoku,y Kagome decide saber quien es con una esperanza
1. Default Chapter

Hola queridos fans de Inuyasha! Espero que les guste mi fic es el segundo que escribo. Pero el primero que hago en español. Por favor lean y dejen reviews. Espero que les guste (creo que repito mucho esto) y léanlo por favor! Ya que yo estoy dispuesta a continuar esto con o sin reviews; porque esta idea me gusto mucho para un fic de Inuyasha, claro que esto no significa que no quiera reviews claro que los quiero! Los reviews me motivan e inspiran demasiado! Así que por favor!  Bueno ahora con el fic...

InuYasha ni nada relacionado con el pertenece. Todo es copyright de Rumiko Takashi. 

El Poder de una Melodía 

**Por: Martha de Zamacona**

**Prólogo**

_No digas que es tarde..._

_Que mucho esperaste ya no piensas volver_

_Di que aun hay tiempo_

_Para recobrar lo que perdimos ayer_

_Porque yo, nunca te olvide_

Kagome no podía mas, lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas. '_Esa canción...'_pensó '_Esa canción dice demasiado sobre Inuyasha y yo...casi todo lo que paso...lo que nos pasó...'_

La música paró y su madre corrió hacía ella. –Kagome, ¿estas bien? ¿qué te sucede?- le preguntó

-No...no es nada mamá-le dijo -es solo que esa canción me recuerda...a...

-Inuyasha...lo se-le dijo preocupada-Hija, se que lo extrañas pero, tu mejor que yo sabes que no se puede hacer nada...

-¡Lo se! ¡Se que nunca volveré a verlo mamá! ¡Es por eso que eh dedicado estos últimos años de mi vida cantando y escribiendo canciones! Es lo único que me mantiene con una esperanza para seguir viviendo- dijo al borde de las lagrimas-la música es lo único que me dice que todavía existe algo por lo que vivir es lo único que me da esperanzas....es...yo...yo siento que si sigo cantando algún día lo volveré a ver...es mi única esperanza. 

Kagome rompió a llorar en los brazos de su madre.

-Esta bien Kagome, todo va a estar bien, se que lo extrañas, yo también extraño a tu padre como no tienes idea. No llores, esta muy bien lo que has hecho, se que saldrás adelante. Tu y tu música han llegado muy lejos.

Kagome lloro incontrolablemente en los brazos de su madre. –Mamá...podemos irnos a casa?- le preguntó entre sollozos.

-Claro hija, ya has hecho demasiado trabajo por hoy.

Al llegar a su casa Kagome corrió a su cuarto y se echo a llorar en su cama. __

_'Todo ah sido horrible. Por que me tuvo que pasar esto a mi? InuYasha...te extraño, PORQUE TUVO QUE PASARNOS TODO ESTO!! Íbamos a vivir felices. Éramos muy felices hasta ese día..'._

_FLASHBACK........._

_InuYasha estaba sentado sobre su árbol favorito. El joven hanyou se veía algo nervioso, como si buscara la manera de confesar algo. Entonces fue cuando un hermoso aroma llego hasta su sensible nariz. Un aroma cálido de flores en primavera, el aroma de su preciosa Kagome. InuYasha se apresuró para recibirla olvidando todas sus preocupaciones. _

_La joven miko sonrió felizmente a su amado hanyou y corrió a abrazarlo. _

_-Kagome, te extrañe muchísimo._

_Kagome besó la mejilla de su amado. –Pero si solo me fui por una semana.- le dijo sin salir de entre sus brazos._

_-Puede haber sido una semana pero para mi fue como una eternidad._

_La joven miro al hanyou directamente a los ojos, y, con una pequeña sonrisa lo besó. Fue un besó lleno de amor y pasión. Después de lo que parecieron horas la pareja rompió el beso._

_-Te amo, Kagome-murmuró InuYasha._

_-Aishiteru, InuYasha_

_-Kagome..._

_-¿Si?_

_-Yo...yo me preguntaba si tu talvez...si tu... Kagome te casarías conmigo?_

_Lagrimas llenas de felicidad empañaron los ojos de Kagome.-Si! InuYasha! Claro que si quiero!-dijo abrazándolo aun mas fuerte._

'Íbamos a casarnos, viviríamos felices el resto de nuestras vidas, tendríamos una familia...pero................'.

****

****

****

Kagome salió de la pequeña casa en la que se encontraba el pozo, y entró a su casa. La emoción aun la embriagaba. ¡Como reaccionaría su madre cuando le explicase que iba a casarse con InuYasha! Seguramente estaría de acuerdo pero aun la emoción era suficiente para que se sintiera nerviosa. Entró a la cocina y como supuso encontró a su madre preparando la cena 'Bueno aquí  voy' ......................................................................................................  ..........................................................................................................................................Todo fue perfecto su familia había aceptado el hecho de que ella podía casarse con InuYasha, bueno todos, excepto su abuelo. Al enterarse había tenido una enorme discusión con ella. E incluso la amenazo con sellar el pozo eso, claro, a Kagome no le preocupo en lo mas mínimo, pues bien sabía que los pergaminos de su abuelo no funcionaban. Pero bien le rogó a su abuelo que no la sellara solo para seguirle el juego. El día que Kagome iba a regresar a la época antigua encontró el pozo lleno de pergaminos - Sin duda el abuelo intento sellarlo.- oyó a Sota murmurar.

-Si...-dijo Kagome sintiendo que algo no andaba bien. ' Acaso...no...no puede ser los pergaminos del abuelo no funcionan' Y saltó. Pero en ves de cruzar la barrera del tiempo, solo choco contra el frió piso del pozo.

-Que pasa hermana? Se te olvido algo? Porque no estas en la época de InuYasha? Los pergaminos del abuelo no pueden haber sellado el pozo...

-No Sota, los pergaminos del Abuelo SI sellaron el pozo......

Fin del Prólogo

El poder de una Melodía Capitulo 1 

La suave melodía de un piano lleno los oídos de las miles de personas que se encontraban reunidas en un auditorio. Y en eso, una suave voz canto en la noche.
    
    Ikutsu namida o nagashitara
    
    every heart
    
    sunao ni nareru darou
    
    Dare ni omoi tsutaetara
    
    every heart__

kokoro mita sareru no darou
    
    nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita

Tooi hoshi ni inotteta
    
    meguru meguru toki no naka de
    
    Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru
    
    Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara

kyou mo takaisora miageteiru
    
    donna egao ni deaetara
    
    every heart
    
    yume wo fumidasereruyo
    
    hitowa
    
    kanashimi no mukou ni
    
    every heart

shiawase ukabete nemuru
    
    itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga

yasuraka ni nareru youni

meguru meguru toki no naka de
    
    boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru
    
    toki ni warai shugoshi naite

kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku
    
    osanai kioku no kata sumi ni
    
    atatakai basho ga aru soushi
    
    hoshi tachi ga hanasu mirai ga
    
    itsumo kagayaite ita

so shine
    
    meguru meguru toki no naka de
    
    Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru
    
    Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara

kyou mo takaisora miageteiru

meguru meguru toki no naka de
    
    boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru
    
    toki ni warai shugoshi naite

kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku

"¡AHOME!" gritaban muchas voces al unísono.

-Muchas gracias por estar aquí esta noche.- dijo Kagome sonriéndole a sus fans. Ahora 3 años después de que el pozo fue sellado. Kagome se había convertido en una famosa cantante. Decidió usar el nombre de "Ahome" como su nombre artístico. Ya que ese nombre le recordaba, por alguna extraña razón, a Shippo, Sango, Miroku y a Inuyasha.

Kagome volvió a sonreír a toda la gente presente-¿Les gusto la canción?

-¡SI!- fue su respuesta 

-Esta canción la escribí yo cuando tenía 15 años. Y se llama Every Herat, o en español Cada Corazón. Díganme, les gustaría que se las cantara en español?

-¡SI!- fue de nuevo su respuesta.

-Muy bien, con todo gusto lo haré

Y así la música volvió a llenar esa cálida noche.

Si hubiera demasiadas lagrimas derramándose,

Cada Corazón se volvería gentil

Si cada quien expresara sus sentimientos,

Cada corazón estaría satisfecho.

Yo tenía miedo, en esa noche que parecía no tener fin.

Así que le resé a las distantes estrellas.

En un interminable tiempo repetitivo,

Estábamos buscando el amor,

Porque queríamos ser mas fuertes.

Y miramos hacía el lejano cielo.

Los dos, sonriendo, nos encontramos.

Cada corazón tiene un hábito de cumplir sus sueños.

La tristeza no puede afectarnos,

Cada corazón gana felicidad cuando vuela.

Algún día nuestras almas se unirán

Y lo aceptaremos envueltos en paz.

En un interminable tiempo repetitivo.

Sabemos por que vivimos.

Vamos por la noche riendo

Los dos sufrimos, aun así seguimos nuestro camino

Las memorias de todos están aquí.

Este es un cómodo lugar para quedarse

Las estrellas nos separan del futuro,

Nosotros siempre fuimos brillantes

 así que, brilla

En un interminable tiempo repetitivo,

Estábamos buscando el amor,

Porque queríamos ser mas fuertes.

Y miramos hacía el lejano cielo.

En un interminable tiempo repetitivo.

Sabemos por que vivimos.

Vamos por la noche riendo

Los dos sufrimos, aun así seguimos nuestro camino.

Y así terminó esta canción, junto con el concierto.

***********

N/A: Espero que les haya gustado mi fic. Por favor dejen review, mándenme lo que quieran. Dudas o lo que sea escríbanme a: _martiux_aliux@hotmail.com_

 (con suerte puedo subir el cap.2 en menos de una semana todo depende de los reviews que consiga)

Ja-ne! 

Zari


	2. Capitulo 2

El Poder de una Melodía Capitulo 2 Por: Martha de Zamacona -Kagome! Buen trabajo! Este ha sido uno de tus mejores conciertos hija te felicito.  
  
-Gracias mamá. ¿Aquí termina mi gira verdad?  
  
-Si mañana mismo regresaremos a Japón. Para comenzar a grabar tu nuevo disco.  
  
-Muy bien.- dijo Kagome -Iré a dormir mamá, buenas noches.  
  
Kagome se acostó en su cama mirando hacia arriba. 'Japón...'pensó 'hace mucho tiempo que no voy a casa. La verdad si extraño mucho Japón. Hace 3 años que me mudé a América dejando atrás todo, creo que si es hora de regresar.' ****  
  
Mientras tanto en Japón (hace 500 años aprox.)  
  
-Miroku! Oye Miroku espérame!-gritaba una chica de cabello café largo.  
  
-Aquí estoy querida Sango no tienes porque gritar.- dijo el joven monje.  
  
-Lo siento. Pero no me gusta quedarme sola.  
  
-Ah. Sango! No sabía que sentías eso por Mi-dijo Miroku acariciando el-ya- saben-que de Sango  
  
-HENTAI!- gritó Sango y lo golpeó con su Hiraikotsu  
  
Y así podemos admirar el "hermoso" panorama de la era Sengoku. Un monje tirado en el suelo lleno de golpes, una taijiya enojada golpeando al monje con un boomerang enorme y un pequeño zorro youkai viendo como los dos adultos repiten esa tradicional rutina.  
  
HENTAI!" SANGO! ATREVIDO! ESPERA YO.. PUM! OUCH! ERES UN PERVERTIDO! THUD! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! BASTA SANGO! GR.... Sango se calmo y dejo hiraikotsu a un lado. -Miroku, te juro que si vuelves a meter tus manos donde no deberían te voy a...  
  
-Sango, Sango tu sabes que mis manos tiene mente propia. -Ha! Como desearía que tu Agujero Negro te hubiera tragado... -Pero gracias al cielo eso no pasó y estoy aquí sano y salvo junto a ti. Sango se sonrojo y miró hacia sus pies como si fueran algo interesante. Era cierto, Sango tenía suerte de que Miroku estaba ahora junto a ella, bien lo sabía aunque no lo admitía. Ella, fue la que resultó con mas suerte, Miroku, aunque ya se haya librado de su Kazaana, no ha conseguido un heredero, Shippo no tiene a sus padres, Kagome...Kagome e InuYasha Esos dos resultaron con la peor suerte posible. Después de enterarse que el pozo se había sellado ninguno de los dos se volvió a ver. Sango jamás volvió a oír de ella, perdió a su mejor amiga, algo horrible. Pero, Inuyasha perdió su amor, algo peor. Inuyasha no pudo con tanta depresión y huyó una noche fría. Esa fue la última vez que lo supieron de el. Pero a pesar de todo, habían logrado completar la Shikon no Tama. Pero no unirla.  
  
Sango miro el pequeño fragmento que colgaba de su cuello. Era mas o menos del mismo tamaño que el de Miroku. El también tenía uno porque Inuyasha se los dio. Inuyasha les dijo que cuidaran esos fragmentos como su propia vida. Ya que Kagome también tenía uno. Esos fragmentos tienen la tendencia de querer permanecer unidos, así que ahora que los cuatro (Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango y Miroku) poseían un fragmento, con la esperanza de que algún día talvez encontrarían una forma de juntar esa joya, cuando todos sus problemas hayan sido resueltos.  
  
-En que piensas Sango?- le pregunto Miroku  
  
-Pienso en que es lo que vamos a hacer. Miroku ahora que tenemos la Perla de Shikon completa, se supone que todos nuestros problemas se resolverían, pero no fue así, yo no recupere a Kohaku, aunque de todas formas no es posible porque el esta muerto , Shippo no recupero a sus padres, Inuyasha y Kagome han de estar sufriendo demasiado, ellos dos son los que menos se lo merecen, ¡PORQUE LA VIDA TIENE QUE SER ASI!  
  
Miroku miró a Sango con unos ojos llenos de simpatía. -...Bien sabemos que esta joya no trae mas que desgracias, pero estoy de acuerdo, Inuyasha y Kagome no se merecían esa separación tan horrorosa aunq..-no pudo terminar, ya que Sango se echó a llorar en sus brazos.  
  
-Sango, no te preocupes,-dijo dándole suaves palmadas en la espalda- un día todo se arreglará, lo sé.  
  
-Miroku, creo que...¡me acabo de acordar de algo!  
  
-¿Sobre que?  
  
-Kagome una vez me contó que Inuyasha le robó su fragmento y que la dejo atrapada del otro lado. Pero que gracias a su enorme deseo de regresar, y porque Shippo estaba del otro lado con el fragmento, pudo regresar.  
  
-Ah, si recuerdo esa ocasión .  
  
-Entonces, ¿ Miroku crees que tal ves nosotros, podríamos...-  
  
-¿pasar por el pozo?-  
  
-Si...  
  
-Pues valdría la pena intentar, claro, siempre y cuando lo deseemos con todo nuestro corazón.  
  
Sango y Miroku se acercaron al pozo. Los dos deseando inmensamente poder volver a ver a Kagome.  
  
-Bueno es ahora o nunca Sango.  
  
-Si.- dijo ella con algo de temor  
  
-No te preocupes- dijo Miroku tomando su mano-todo va a salir bien.  
  
Los dos saltaron, con la esperanza de volver a ver a Kagome. Entonces, al salir del pozo, se encontraron en lugar muy extraño (para ellos)  
  
-Miroku ¿qué es este lugar?-  
  
fin del cap 2 


	3. Capitulo 3

ZARI: COMO ESTAAAAAN?!! Gracias a todos los que han dejado review. Me alegro de que les este gustando mi fic. Nunca pensé que alguien se hubiera tomado la molestia. Pero bueno. Lean y dejen review!!  
  
¿Qué pasara? A donde habrán llegado Sango y Miroku???? Que encontraran en ese extraño lugar? Será la época de Kagome? No habrán llegado a otra época por los pergaminos? Todas estas preguntas serán respondidas en el tercer capitulo de............  
  
El Poder de una Melodía Por: Martha de Zamacona Capitulo 3  
  
Sango caminó hacia fuera de la casa en la que se encontraba el pozo.  
  
-Miroku ¿dónde estamos?  
  
-Seguramente esta es la época de la que proviene la Srita. Kagome.  
  
-Si, vamos a investigar este lugar.  
  
-Esta bien.  
  
Miroku y Sango caminaron por un parque. Sango estaba emocionada mirando todo lo que ella no conocía. Mientras que Miroku miraba "MUY" interesadamente a unas jovencitas vestidas con unas faldas "MUY" cortas como las que Kagome solía usar. Sango miró a Miroku, y después a lo que el miraba con esa sonrisa estúpida.  
  
-¡TU! HENTAI!!-dijo golpeándolo con Hiraikotsu  
  
-ouch...-fue solo lo que Miroku pudo decir.  
  
Sango volteó toda la gente del parque los estaba mirando. Entonces, Sango reaccionó. Seguramente no era común ver a un par de personas vestidas con esos atuendos en esa época, mucho menos, que una golpeara a la otra con un boomerang de tamaño colosal.  
  
-ups.- Fue lo único que pudo decir cuando toda la gente los miraba. ¡En que problema se habían metido! Entonces fue cuando Sango los vio eran dos muchachos, mas bien un muchacho y una muchacha, mas o menos de su edad. Los dos los miraban con mas interés que todo la gente en el parque. Entonces fue cuando Sango se dio cuenta ¡Esa mujer se parecía mucho a ella! Tanto como Kagome a Kikyo.  
  
El publico pronto perdió interés en los dos. Miroku, quien también había notado su parecido con el joven que acompañaba a la muchacha , se acercó cuidadosamente a los dos.  
  
-Disculpen, quienes son ustedes dos y porque vienen vestidos así?  
  
-Eee...nosotros..  
  
-Y porque...¡huh!- La muchacha se sorprendió al ver a Hiraikotsu, y al báculo de Miroku.  
  
-¡Hiroku, mira!- le dijo a su acompañante  
  
Hiroku volteó a ver a Sango y Miroku.-Pero...¿cómo? Karin...¿d-de dónde pudieron sacar...-  
  
-Disculpen, pero aquí estamos- dijo Sango algo desesperada.  
  
-Lo sentimos, mi nombre es Karin y el Hiroku.  
  
-Mucho gusto,-dijo Miroku-mi nombre es Miroku y ella es la Srita. Sango.  
  
-Este...¿nos podrían decir que hacen ustedes con ese boomerang y ese báculo vestidos con atuendos de hace 500 años?  
  
-Sería muy difícil de explicar y ustedes no lo creerían ni entenderían.- Dijo el monje con una expresión solemne.  
  
-Bueno, vamos a nuestra casa ahí estaremos mas cómodos y ustedes podrán explicarnos.  
  
Miroku y Sango se miraron. -Esta bien-informó Sango.  
  
******  
  
Kagome miraba hacía afuera por la ventana de un avión. 'Japón' pensó  
  
-Kagome- gritó su madre  
  
-¿Si?  
  
-¡Mira! ¡Estas canciones son excelentes para tu nuevo álbum! Kagome tomo las canciones, pero al empezar a leer la primera hizo que su corazón casi parara. Aunque estaba en Español Kagome le entendió perfectamente, (N/A: Originalmente debería decir "Aunque estaba en Japonés..." pero como Kagome es de Japón no tendría sentido alguno así que por eso dice que estaba en Español)  
  
La canción decía:  
  
Vamos a buscar y a juntar los fragmentos de los sueños. Aunque estemos tristes, aun podremos encontrarlos, Cambiando la figura, del mañana. Aunque estemos tristes, hay que estar seguros del presente.  
  
(N/A: Si se dan cuenta sin querer forme un acróstico con "vaca" 'u' )  
  
Nada mas con leer la primera estrofa, fue suficiente para que las memorias de InuYasha llenaran su cabeza. Esa canción hablaba sobre su viaje al Sengoku pero...no era posible, ¿quien había compuesto esa canción?  
  
-Mamá. ¿Quién compuso esa canción?  
  
-No lo sé. Fue enviada anónimamente junto con las demás.  
  
Kagome solo miró fijamente la hoja de papel leyendo el resto de la canción:  
  
Es mas simple de lo que parece, pero no puedo decirlo todo Siempre guardo todo lo quiero decir en mi bolsillo  
  
Ya no puedo decir las cosas como si fuera un niño Se dice que el tiempo establece todo, pero sin entendimiento...  
  
Creo en ti las 24 horas del día Me sorprendo hasta con las mas pequeñas palabras El tiempo siempre se ríe en sus rápidos pies Encontremos un presente en el cual queramos buscar mas que memorias  
  
Si no nos movemos, no podemos empezar. Si nos preocupamos no podremos parar No quiero ser envuelta por los sueños de los limites de este mundo.  
  
El desafiante deseo de una dama fue dejado atrás, así fue. El amor lo es todo. Nuestra era empieza aquí.  
  
Como un pájaro volando a través del cielo, La imagen que danza en el gran cielo comienza a moverse  
  
Caminemos, el camino es largo, pero Brillara como un diamante antes de que nos demos cuenta  
  
Creo en ti las 24 horas del día Me sorprendo hasta con las mas pequeñas palabras El tiempo siempre se ríe en sus rápidos pies Encontremos un presente en el cual queramos buscar mas que memorias  
  
Vamos a buscar y a juntar los fragmentos de los sueños. Aunque estemos tristes, aun podremos encontrarlos, Cambiando la figura, del mañana. Aunque estemos tristes, hay que estar seguros del presente.  
  
Al terminar de leer Kagome se quedó dormida recordando a su amado InuYasha  
  
*** -Entonces, ¿ustedes dos vienen del pasado?  
  
-Así es-confirmo Miroku  
  
-Pero, como es que ustedes dos sabían sobre Hiraikotsu y el báculo de Miroku-preguntó Sango  
  
Karin se levantó y salió de la habitación solo para regresar con dos replicas EXACTAS de Hiraikotsu y del Báculo. Sango y Miroku los miraron sorprendidos.  
  
-C...como....-dijeron Sango y Miroku al unísono  
  
-Estos artículos han sido pasados generación por generación en nuestra familia.  
  
-¿Ustedes dos son hermanos?  
  
-Si  
  
-Este boomerang y este báculo pertenecieron a los fundadores de nuestra familia.- dijo Hiroku  
  
-Y por lo visto ustedes los tienen.-dijo Karin- Eso no es todo se parecen mucho a nosotros. Acaso... ¿no serían ustedes ellos? Por lo que veo ustedes pueden ser nuestros tatara- tatara- tatara- tatara- tatara-tatara- tatara- tatara- tatara- tatara- tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara ABUELOS!!  
  
-¿QUEEEEEEEE? Ustedes dicen que Miroku y yo...- Sango se sonrojo. Si, seguramente Karin era descendiente suya, pero...siendo Hiroku su hermano, entonces, ¿ella y Miroku se casarían y formarían una familia?  
  
Miroku también parecía sorprendido. Miró a Sango y también se sonrojo.  
  
-Supongo que no tienen donde quedarse, y como son parte de la familia, creo que podrían quedarse con nosotros.-ofreció Hiroku  
  
Sango sonrío, talvez formar una familia con Miroku no sería mala idea...- Hiroku cuenta con nosotros, no nos vendría mal saber mas sobré la familia que........creamos. ¿Verdad cariño?- sonrió graciosamente hacía Miroku.  
  
-Sango, ¿significa que accederás a tener hijos conmigo ?-dijo Miroku algo distraído, ya que había estado perdido en sus "pensamientos"  
  
-Nunca cambiaras...-suspiró Sango  
  
-No me digan que ustedes dos ni siquiera eran una pareja todavía!  
  
-Pues no...  
  
-¡Vaya no puedo creerlo!- dijo Karin  
  
Los cuatro empezaron a reír incontrolablemente. Contando historias "familiares". 


	4. Capitulo 4 Y nota importante LEAN!

NOTA IMPORTANTE FAVOR DE LEER!!

Hola mis queridisisisisisisimos lectores! Ya regrese con el cuarto capitulo! Debo decirles que esta muy interesante. Espero que no me maten. Estoy agradecida por todos sus reviews! Nunca pensé recibir tantos! Bueno les quiero decir que voy a estar ausente una semana y no podré subir ningún capitulo. Por mas que quisiera no puedo, así que si recibo mas de 10 reviews les prometo dos capítulos para el día 15 de julio. Y  si no recibo mas de 10 pues solo conseguirán un capitulo. Pero créanme este fic se esta poniendo muy bueno. Y tengo muchas sorpresas! 

Ahora voy a contestar los reviews (al fin!):

**Jeanne**: Mi primer review! (Avienta flores y dulces)Que bueno que te gusta!=) Vaya! Creo que a nadie le gusto la actitud del abuelo jaja. Espero que sigas leyendo mi fic!

**Cess007**: Gracias! Me alegro que te guste. Si que es raro que los pergaminos funcionen...pero para todo hay una primera ves! Como ves ya subí el cuarto capitulo. Espero que sea de tu agrado. La verdad necesito saber tu opinión junto con la de todos los demás!

**No Tama:** Mi lector favorito! GRACIAS POR PONERME EN TUS FAVORITOS! Significa mucho para mi :') Que bueno que te gusta!! Tus reviews me dan mucha inspiración y ganas de continuar mi fic. Por favor sigue dejando reviews! Ah y ( va para todos) después de leer este capitulo no me maten ya que pues...bueno como no voy a estar una semana...no haber capitulo 5 hasta mucho después...pero si recibo mas de 10 ya saben!!! No Tama gracias por todo!

**Sakura**: Q bueno q te gusto. Como ves ya lo continué! Así que lo único que tienes que hacer es dejar tu review! Jaja

**Sakura Kinomoto**: Gracias por el review! Que bueno que te gusto la idea de los descendientes  de Sango y Miroku. Y por cierto acerca de Kagome e InuYasha...muchas cosas van a pasar. MUCHAS. Así que...quédense sintonizados! A la misma hora y por el mismo canal...esperen... "checa el libreto" ups...dialogo y libreto equivocados. De todas formas gracias por tu review espero que continúes leyendo mi fic.

**Faithfrv: **Como ves aquí están los demás capítulos. Acerca de tu opinión, gracias pero....ODIO A KIKYO  CON TODA MI ALMA ESPERO QUE SE VAYA AL **** Y QUE DEJE A INUYASHA Y A KAGOME VIVIR SU VIDA FELIZ!! lo siento me deje llevar.......gracias por tu review  y espero que te siga gustando el fic Ja ne!

**Mi primo misterioso**: El primo misterioso, Diego, Neko, Ark, Search....¿cuántos apodos mas eh? Diego nunca cambiaras, y ni planees en cambiar porq asi como eres estas bien! Gracias por leer mi fic q bueno que te gusta. Espero que te haya ido bien en tu viaje...no te preocupes te grabe todos los capítulos de InuYasha que te perdiste primo...a ver cuando te echas una vuelta a verlos (risa cínica) te perdiste los mejores hasta ahorita!! Bueno gracias! Ah y por cierto ASEGURATE DE QUE TU Y JORGE ME ESCRIBAN ESAS CARTAS OK?

**Sailor blue love**: Ya subí el siguiente! Espero que se te quiten las ansías yo que tu me compro algún medicamento porque después de leer esta cap te van a dar muchas ansías de leer el siguiente ;) 

**Klaudi Wri**: Gracias tu review me motivo mucho. Se ve que tu también odias al abuelo, no deberías es una buena persona, (a pesar de todo lo que hizo) se arrepentirá....ups otra vez..no debí haber dicho eso.

**Paty (Kippo o La seriuta):** Que onda con ese apodo?? Bueno gracias por dejarme review primita (aunque parece como si yo me hubiera dejado un auto-review) Parece que tu y Diego están bien clavados con el fic. Jajaja TU TAMBIEN ASEGURATE DE MANDAR ESA CARTA!! No importa que diga mientras salga  del corazón. Y ya deja al pobre Daniel en paz q el no te ha hecho nada!! Bueno gracias léeme pronto! Tqm

GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS!! (AVIENTA CAJAS DE CHOCOLATES) TOMEN!! ES SU REGALO! 

Y NOS VEMOS DENTRO DE UNA SEMANA YA SABEN QUIERO 10 REVIEWS HABER COMO LE HACEN(sonó medio cruel ¿no?) RECOMIENDAN EL FIC O ALGO!

Bueno ya hable mucho aquí los dejo con el 4 capitulo de:

El Poder de una Melodía

Capitulo 4

Por: Martha de Zamacona 

Kagome bajo un avión con una mirada llena de nostalgia. ¡Al fin había llegado a Japón! Después de tres largos años regresaría a su casa. Aunque, algunos recuerdos le causarían dolor, Kagome sabía que no podía huir de sus problemas que lo correcto era enfrentarlos, tengan remedio o no. 

-Hemos llegado- anunció su madre

La cara de Kagome se iluminó. Salió del auto, caminó hacía su antigua casa. Seguía igual en todos los sentidos. Nada había cambiado. Todo estaba ahí, desde el pozo hasta el árbol sagrado. _'El pozo' _pensó Kagome _'como me gustaría regresar al Sengoku' _una lagrima rodó por su mejilla. Entonces fue cuando lo notó. La puerta de la pequeña casa en la que se encontraba el pozo estaba entreabierta. _'No puede ser' _

Kagome se acercó hacia el pozo. El pozo se veía igual, aun con los pergaminos del abuelo. Kagome no había podido quitarlos de ninguna manera. Entonces fue cuando lo sintió, fragmentos, no hace mucho que debieron haber dejado la casa. _'¿Fragmentos? No es posible, los únicos que poseen fragmentos de Shikon aparte de mi misma son...' _ sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando encontró unas huellas en el suelo, eran dos pares,  y salían desde el pozo hasta afuera. _'Imposible, no...¿cómo? el pozo fue sellado ni siquiera yo pude pasar, mucho menos, pudieron haber pasado.......¿Sango y Miroku?'_

Kagome rompió a llorar y corrió hacía su cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de ella. Su llanto era casi tan incontrolable que hizo lo único que había calmado sus lagrimas estos últimos tres años. Escribir una canción. Pero, no podía escribir nada, solo lagrimas se formaban en su rostro. Entonces, oyó como si alguien cantara para ella, eran palabras hermosas, cuando la canción termino, intentó recordarla pero, solo una pequeña estrofa se quedo grabada en su mente:

Me muero por suplicarte que no te vayas mi vida

Me muero por escucharte, decir las cosas que nunca digas,

Mas me callo y te marchas

Mantengo la esperanza de ser capaz algún día

de no esconder las heridas que me duelen al pensar

que te voy queriendo cada día un poco mas

cuanto tiempo vamos a esperar

Con temor de que se olvidara Kagome rápidamente escribió esa estrofa. La puerta de su habitación se abrió con un estruendo y Kagome saltó 

-¡HERMANA!-gritó Sota y corrió hacia los brazos de su hermana.

-Hola Sota-respondió Kagome dulcemente.

-Como te fue? Te extrañe mucho!....-Sota continuó hablando Kagome solo sonreía y de ves en cuando respondía las preguntas de su hermano, hasta que...

-Hermana,¿y el orejas de perro?

Kagome se sorprendió, Sota sabía lo que había pasado. ¿Por qué preguntaba que donde estaba InuYasha? Lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos. Sota realizando su error se disculpó inmediatamente. 

-Lo siento, hermana! Por favor perdóname por mencionarlo!

-Esta bien Sota no te preocupes

-¿Segura que estarás bien?

-Si

-Bien, mamá dice que la cena estará lista pronto.-dijo saliendo de su cuarto.

Kagome decidió tomar un paseó por el parque que estaba cerca de su casa. Tomo su suéter (ya que acababa de llover y estaba algo fresco) y salió de su casa.

****

-Ya terminó de llover.-anunció Sango

-Es cierto. ¿Qué les parece ir a caminar al parque?

-No es mala idea

-¡Yo los apoyo!- gritó Karin- Pero, primero deberían cambiarse a unos atuendo s propios a esta época ¿no creen?

Sango y Miroku se miraron y luego murmuraron –Eh...-

-No se preocupen, Sango puedes usar algo de mi ropa y Miroku-sama puede usar la de Hiroku, mañana iremos a conseguirles  ropa adecuada a esta época.-

-Muchas gracias Karin-chan

Karin sonrió- Haría lo que sea por mis tatara tatara tatara tatara.........abuelos!-

Sango y Miroku : u_u'

Una ves ya cambiados los cuatro se dirigieron hacía el parque. __

*******

Kagome caminaba tranquilamente mirando las flores. 'Ya extrañaba Japón hacía mucho tiempo que no veía este parque.' Se rió suavemente 'recuerdo que el abuelo me traía aquí a jugar.'

-El abuelo, hace mucho que no hablamos, desde que selló el pozo, me enojé demasiado, pero se que no puedo estarlo por siempre, es mi abuelo después de todo...no puedo estar enojada por siempre.-Kagome se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado hasta el otro extremo del parque (lo que significaba que ya había caminado demasiado) cuando vio a dos personas eran mas o menos un año o dos menores que ella, y se parecían a.....

-¡Sango! Ven acá mira esto!-gritó la joven 'Sango!?'pensó Kagome

-Ya voy Karin! oigan Hiroku y Miroku que están hacien...-Sango no pudo terminar porque choco con una joven.-Lo siento-murmuro Sango.

-No importa, fue mi culpa yo no me di cuenta por donde caminaba.- dijo Kagome sin darse cuenta de que había chocado con Sango y de que Miroku la miraba.

-Disculpa...-intentó decir Sango pero Kagome ya se había marchado y ni siquiera pudo darse cuenta de quien era.-¿Quien habrá sido?

-No lo sé, pero se veía muy familiar.-afirmó Miroku

-¿La conocen?-murmuró Hiroku (quien era algo despistado)

-No lo se

-Ella...ella...creo que...¡Hiroku! Ya se quien era! Ella era Ahome!-dijo Karin algo emocionada.

-¡Ahome! ¡No puede ser! ¡Casi no la reconocí le hubiéramos pedido su autógrafo!

-AHOME?-preguntó Sango

-Es cierto, ustedes no la conocen.

-Vamos a casa, ya obscureció, vengan les explicaremos quien es en el camino.

***

Kagome corrió a su casa tan rápido como sus piernas pudiesen cargarla. 

-No puede ser, es mi imaginación,-le murmuró al viento-esas dos persona se parecían a Sango y Miroku, pero, no eran. Pero también había otros dos...acaso....NO! YA ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCA!! JAMAS VOLVERÉ A VERLOS A NINGUNO!!-gritó histéricamente al oscuro cielo.

Llegó a su casa justo a tiempo para la cena.

-Kagome, ¿dónde estabas?-preguntó su madre algo preocupada.

-Solo salí a caminar, no te preocupes. ¿Qué hay de cenar?

Su madre sonrió. Esa era su Kagome: bondadosa y alegre.

-Oden, tu favorito.

-ODEN!! DELICIOSO!-dijo Kagome sentándose lista para recibir una doble porción de su comida favorita.

*****

Mientras tanto, en un departamento no muy lejos de ahí. Una persona miraba la televisión.

Hoy llego a Japón la famosa Kagome Higurashi. O mas bien conocida como Ahome. La famosa cantante, regresó a Japón después de tres años de vivir en América, para grabar su nuevo material que será estrenado para finales de año con un concierto. Se dice que este material tendrá canciones escritas por la misma Ahome. Sin duda este álbum será de colección para todos sus fans. Ahora continuemos con el reporte del tiempo...

El televisor se apago, y solo se puedo escuchar un suspiro de alegría en esa noche.      

–_Kagome-_

_***_

_SE ACABO!_ (el capitulo) Espero que no me maten  por la forma en la que terminé este capitulo. Pero aya ustedes mientras dejen review soy feliz recuerden 10 reviews antes del 13 de julio del 03!!

¿Quién habrá sido esa misteriosa persona viendo la televisión??? Galletas al que adivine! (muy fácil) 

dudas o lo que quieran: martiux_aliux@hotmail.com

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!

Ja ne!

Zari (lean mi otro cuento en fictionpress.com "El Sueño del Guardián" onegai!!)


	5. UN REGALO PARA USTEDES: Capitulo 5

LOS ADORO!! GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS!!! He recibido tantos reviews que les dejo este capitulo antes de que me vaya (la verdad no planeaba hacerlo pero se lo merecen) Son lo mejor!! Ah y creo que muchos de ustedes piensan que me voy de vacaciones....pues..no es asi!!! Créanme que adonde voy no son vacaciones nada por el estilo! Pero bueno eso no importa. Ahora el otro premio (reparte galletas) : GALLETAS! Para todos Uds. que adivinaron! Si era demasiado sencillo y obvio. Bueno los dejo con el cap. 5 especial para Uds.!

NOTA: La nota de autor de abajo la escribí cuando termine de escribir este cap por eso a lo mejor lo que dice no tenga sentido. Y si consigo reviews ya saben! Dos capítulos cuando regrese!!!

El Poder de una Melodía

Capitulo 5

Por: Martha de Zamacona

-KAGOMEEEEEE!!!!!!!!- se oyó un grito.

-InuYasha...- murmuraba Kagome.-¿Dónde estas?

-KA GO ME!-gritó Sota-Hermana ya levántate!!!!

-mmmmmmmm....¿qué quieres Sota?

-Mamá dice que te levantes, ya que hoy tienen que ver sobre los preparativos de tu próxima concierto.

-Ya voy. 'Tanto por esto'

***

Un joven miraba hacía el cielo. Tenía una mirada solemne y decisiva. 'Kagome...' pensó 'ahora que regresaste a Japón,  prometo encontrarte'

El joven caminó hacía el parque, cuando un viento muy fuerte empezó a soplar, y cuando paró; el muchacho había desaparecido.

*****

-Hija, que bueno que ya estas despierta.-dijo su madre con un tono MUY energético para el gusto de Kagome.

' Oh no...aquí va..hoy va a ser un día PESADO. '

-Sota me dijo que querías ir a ver algo sobre el concierto.

-Así es. Come algo hoy tendremos mucho trabajo. 

-Lo presentí

Kagome y su madre llegaron a un estudio. Era un lugar grande y ocupado. Su madre la dirigió hasta el quinto piso , sexta oficina. La oficina de Yian. Yian era la encargada de los conciertos de Kagome. Ella decidía el lugar, las luces, el vestuario, las canciones, todo. Y Kagome no lo podía negar, hacía su trabajo de maravilla.

-Sra. Higurashi! Ahome! Que gusto verlas!

-Igualmente Yian. Queremos ver los asuntos pendientes para el concierto.

-Ah claro. El concierto será en dos semanas, asi que tenemos que ponernos a trabajar toda esta semana para que la siguiente solo tengamos que hacer algunos pocos ensayos. Ahome como el concierto es para presentar tu nueva producción, me gustaría que usáramos algunas canciones de tu nuevo disco, tu elige.

-Bien!

-Ahora Sra. Higurashi respecto al espectáculo de luces...

Kagome decidió salir de la oficina y darse una vuelta por los estudios. ' Canciones? Cuales presentare me pregunto...ni siquiera tengo la lista de canciones que estarán en el álbum! '

Kagome encontró una pequeña oficina abandonada y entró.-A lo mejor  y puedo escribir alguna canción. Kagome buscó papel pero no había. Decidió buscar en su bolso, pero...

-Esta canción..-Kagome había encontrado el pedazo de papel en el que había escrito esa canción que había oído en su cabeza. 

-Lo recuerdo la primera y única vez que oí esta canción..mas bien estrofa porque no era una canción completa, fue como...como si estuviera dirigida a mi y solo para mi...

Kagome intento continuar esa canción, pero no pudo. Se desesperó tanto que comenzó a llorar. No sabía porque, pero, el simple hecho de no poder continuarla hizo que se sintiera completamente inútil, la razón de su llanto. El sentirse inútil. Kagome odiaba sentirse así. 

Pero entonces, escuchó esa voz, esa voz de nuevo en su cabeza, cantando esa canción, esa canción que ella no pudo continuar....

Me muero por suplicarte que no te vayas mi vida

Me muero por escucharte, decir las cosas que nunca digas,

Mas me callo y te marchas

Mantengo la esperanza de ser capaz algún día

de no esconder las heridas que me duelen al pensar

que te voy queriendo cada día un poco mas

cuanto tiempo vamos a esperar

Kagome se tranquilizó un poco, la voz era hermosa, pero esta vez la canción continuó:

Mm me muero por abrazarte y que me abrazases tan fuerte

Me muero por divertirte 

Y que me beses cuando despierte acomodado en tu pecho

Hasta que el sol aparezca

Me voy perdiendo en tu aroma

Me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se acercan susurrando

Palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón

Voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior.

Kagome de repente se sintió tranquila. No se había sentido así de tranquila desde que...

-Inuyasha...-murmuró casi dormida.-¿dónde te encuentras?

-Aquí estaré por siempre y para siempre-susurró una voz en su cabeza

Kagome se levantó de un salto. –I...¡Inuyasha!-gritó volteando hacía todas partes.-Inuyasha donde estas??

-Estaré cerca...-

-INUYASHA!! RESPONDEME POR FAVOR!!!! DIME DONDE ESTAS?? INUYASHA TE NESECITO!!

Kagome lloró incontrolablemente gritando y murmurando el nombre de su amado. Pero nunca le respondió. Lloró y lloró  hasta que quedo exhausta y todo se le oscureció...

-Kagome-se oía una voz dulce y distante-Kagome por favor despierta...

' Esa voz... esa voz...es ...es...Inu... '

-KAGOME!

-Inuya...MAMA??

-Kagome que te pasó? Te encontré en una oficina abandonada allá en el estudio desmayada..que..

-¿DÓNDE ESTA INUYASHA?

-Kagome...

-Yo se que el está aquí...lo se!

-Kagome...InuYasha..no..Kagome estas bien?

Kagome se había puesto pálida, y tenía una horrible mirada perdida en su rostro.

-Si mamá lo estoy...quisiera estar sola.

Su madre no lo pensó dos veces y salió de su habitación. Kagome aun miraba hacía la nada con la mirada perdida.

-InuYasha...¿dónde estas?-susurró-Yo se que estas aquí...aquí en esta época..lo se! Haga lo que Haga prometo que te voy a encontrar....mi querido Inuyasha...

Fin del capitulo 5

***************

Ahh!! Que sueño tengo!!!!! Aquí tiene a su queridisisisisima autora Zari escribiéndole a sus queridisisisisimos lectores el 5 capitulo de este fic...no tiene ni idea de que hora es! (créanme ni yo u_u) Me estoy apurando a escribir estos dos capítulos (5 y 6 ) antes de irme! Que buena soy! Me voy el lunes hoy es miércoles y no tengo nada listo!!! Es frustrante!!! Pero bueno ya me relajaré. Creo que debo retirarme a escribir el siguiente capitulo (nah..mejor lo hago mañana) ROMPI RECORD!! Escribí este capitulo en media hora! Genial! (Ale: Zari se tarda generalmente una hora por capitulo) Espero que le haya gustado el cap #5 ah! Y si es que llegue a recibir los 10 reviews que quería pues entonces el capitulo 6 será subido hoy mismo como prometido pero mas tarde.

Bueno (bostezo) creo que debo irme debe ser muy tarde...y mi mamá esta histérica gritándome que me vaya a dormir. 

Ok Zari se tiene q ir pero regresara pronto (y si conseguí 10 reviews MAS PRONTO) con el 6 capítulo de este fic que por alguna razón se toman la molestia de leer

JA NE!


	6. Al fin! Capitulo 6

N/A:  Hola como están???? Aquí les traje (después de mil años) el 6 capitulo!! Ya se que me quieren matar no hubo ningún capitulo cuando llegue pero créanme llegue demasiado cansada! Ese día me desvele!....esperen..ay Inuyasha ya empezó!......................................................excelente, cartoon network repitió Inuyasha, LOS VOY A MATAR!

Ehm...bueno se que debí haber publicado esto mucho antes pero, no tuve tiempo, pero mas vale tarde que nunca ¿verdad? Ahh y no recibí tantos reviews como esperaba para el capitulo pasado (5 para los que no saben contar) asi que bueno si no es mucho pedir...me gustaría recibir mas de 5 reviews... esta bien? Ustedes saben entre mas reviews, mas pronto siguiente capitulo. Ahh y créanme van a querer el séptimo muy pronto...

Zari los deja con el sexto capitulo de:

El Poder de una Melodía

Capitulo 6

Por: Martha de Zamacona

Kagome camino por su casa sin dirigirse a ningún lugar. Solo queria pensar, estar sola, tranquila. Pero no encontraba ningún lugar lo suficientemente bueno para eso. Claro, eso fue hasta que llego al árbol sagrado. Ese árbol siempre llenaba la cabeza de Kagome con hermosos recuerdos de su pasado.

-Los extraño...-murmuró. Kagome miro fijamente al árbol y lindo recuerdo invadió su mente.

-Lo recuerdo...-dijo y sonrió levemente.

***

Lo recuerdo bien. Estaba en el Sengoku ya había caído la noche; y habíamos decido pasarla debajo del árbol Sagrado. Inuyasha se encontraba en su rama favorita (sobre el árbol Sagrado), yo estaba justo debajo del árbol, una pequeña fogata en frente de mí, Sango se había alejado lo mas que podía de las mañosas manos del monje, Miroku (por cortesía de Sango) dormía a 5 metros de nosotras, y el pequeño Shippo dormía junto a la fogata con Kirara. Era una noche llena de paz.  Yo esperé hasta que todos estuviesen dormidos. Para llamar a mi querido Inuyasha. Ya que manteníamos nuestra relación en secreto. (Claro, Sango y Miroku no tardaron en descubrirnos). 

_-Inuyasha...-murmuré_

_-¿Si?- dijo y al instante se encontraba a mi lado._

_Le dirigí una sonrisa que solo el conocía. Y lo abrasé, lo abrase con tanta fuerza, que sentía que si lo soltaba, se iría para siempre._

_-Te amo- le dije_

_-Yo también Kagome, yo también.- fue lo último que pude escuchar antes de quedarme dormida en sus brazos._

_***_

-Si, se que no los volveré a ver, pero aun tengo la esperanza...

-Kagome! Hija, puedes venir por favor?

-Claro

***

-Sango, Miroku, Karin y Hiroku paseaban dentro del enorme centro comercial de Tokyo. 

-Vaya,-dijo Sango maravillada-esta época es muy diferente a la nuestra.

-Si, y todo es impresionante. Como esa caja con personas adentro.-dijo Miroku justo cuando pasaron frente a una tienda de televisores.

-Miroku, eso es una televisión. No tiene a personas adentro, parece que lo están pero no es así.  Sirve para entretener a la gente.-le explicó Hiroku

-¿Que tiene de divertido ver a personas dentro de una gran caja?-dijo Miroku sin entender.

-Olvídalo-dijo Karin- ¡OH por Dios!

-¿Qué sucede hermana?

-¡Regalaran entradas para el concierto de Ahome!

-¿Cómo!?

Karin corrió precipitadamente hacia una tienda de música. Hiroku la siguió dejando atrás a Sango y Miroku.

-¿a dónde fueron?

-No lo se, pero sigámoslos.- dijo Miroku tomando la mano de Sango y corriendo hacía donde estaban los demás. Sango solo se sonrojó.

Había mucha gente, pero no les costó trabajo encontrar a Hiroku y Karin. Parecía que todo mundo estaba esperando a algo o alguien. Aun asi no dejaban que la gente entrará y los guardias miraban a la multitud (mientras les obstruían el paso) con una mirada sospechosa, como si no los esperaran. 

-¡Karin! ¿Qué pasa?-dijo Sango, mas bien gritó, porque había un ruido insoportable.

-¡Sango!-respondió Karin también gritando.-Lo que pasa es que "ella" va a estar aquí.

-¿Ella? Quien es ella?

-AHOME!!!

Sango se sorprendió, entendía la emoción de Karin, pues ella le había contado que Ahome era una cantante famosa. Pero, su nombre, ese nombre, le sonaba algo familiar.

***

-Kagome! 

-¿Si?

-Mira! Hay mucha gente en el centro comercial porque piensan que tu te presentaras!-le dijo Souta apuntando hacia la televisión.

-¿QUÉ?!-dijo Kagome algo enfadada. 'A quien se le ocurriría decir que voy a presentarme cuando estoy tan ocupada?' pensó Kagome MUY molesta, cuando recordó el nombre de la única persona que pudo haber hecho eso...Yian.

***

La multitud no se iba y el gerente de la tienda estaba muy extrañado.

-¿Qué es lo que hace toda esta gente aquí empujándose los unos a los otros como si estuviéramos regalando la mercancía?

-Lo que pasa es que hay un extraño rumor que dice que la famosa cantante Ahome se presentaría aquí el día de hoy para una conferencia de prensa.-dijo uno de los empleados.

-Con que eso.-dijo el gerente ya desesperado.

El gerente salió de la tienda listo para enfrentar a una mandada de adolescentes.

-DISCULPEN!-gritó y todo mundo "misteriosamente" lo obedeció –No se de donde habrá salido ese rumor pero, Ahome no se presentará aquí y...-no necesito decir mas porque todos captaron su mensaje y se retitaron.

-Que mal genio-dijo Karin desanimada por esa falsa alarma.

-Vamos hermanita, no te desanimes, no es como que nunca las has visto en persona. ¡Si nos topamos con ella el otro día en el parque!

-Si, Hiroku pero cuando la reconocí ya se había ido!

Hiroku suspiró-Mujeres...

-Oigan a mi me  gustaría saber quien es esa Ahome de la que tanto hablan.-apuntó Miroku.

-Déjame te muestro.-dijo Karin dirigiéndolo a la tienda de música donde había un cartel con la foto de Ahome.

Sango no los había seguido porque se distrajo con otra cosa. Sango miraba a una persona, mas bien un muchacho. Se veía joven como de unos 20 años, llevaba puestos unos audífonos y parecía muy adentrado en lo que sea que estuviese escuchando, pero lo que mas llamo la atención de Sango fue su largo cabello color...plateado.  

N/A: ¿Qué me hacen si termino aquí el capitulo???? (Zari voltea y ve las caras furiosas de sus lectores) Ehh... no se crean aquí no se termina... jaja si...ESTA BIEN LO HARE MAS LARGO!! Pero no prometo que será mucho.

Sango siguió mirándolo. 'El...el...no puede ser...¿o si?' Sango estaba en total shock. El joven debió haberse dado cuenta de que lo observaban porque volteó haber a Sango y sus hermosos ojos dorados se clavaron en los cafés de Sango ambos mostrando la misma emoción desconcertante.

-...-Sango intentó hablar pero su voz se atoro en su garganta. 

'Acaso...es idéntico pero ¿cómo? Acaso el...el...es...es.._¿Inuyasha?_

N/A:  ME VAN A MATAR!!! Espero que no me maten la vdd (luego quien sigue escribiendo este fic) No debí acabar el capitulo asi verdad???? Bueno ya lo saben mas reviews mas capítulos.

Sin mas que decir (Y con la esperanza de vivir mas)

Zari se despide

JA ne! (Por favor lean mi otra historia en fictionpress.com: El Sueño del Guardián)


	7. Capitulo 7 y NOTA IMPORTANTE!

OH por Dios!!!!!!!!!! Se la bañaron! Dejaron demasiados reviews!! Han roto record en el famoso libro de Zari! (q esperaban un record guiness o que?) Asi que eh aquí mi promesa: "Entre mas reviews, mas capítulos" Zari. ¡Que frase! 

Vaya que todos están en desacuerdo conmigo! Quieren capítulos largos, tendrán sus capítulos largos!..................................................................................................PERO, todo tiene sus altas y bajas en este mundo, Y mi caso (o mas bien defecto) es que entre mas largo menos la calidad. (Claro que eso no implica cuando el capitulo me sale largo naturalmente) Y nuevamente todo queda en sus manos. Escojan: Capítulos cortos pero buenos, o Capítulos largos pero no tan buenos. Eh aquí el dilema. Feh! Basta con esa forma ridícula de hablar.

Todos me quieren matar!!! Zari tiene miedo asi que por eso va escribir este séptimo capitulo muy rapidin para que estos queridos lectores QUE VAN A DEJAR MUCHOS REVIEWS (q indirecta tan directa vdd) dejen de amenazarla con la muerte.

Pero antes:

VOY A CONTESTAR REVIEWS!

**No Tama**: A que bueno que me sigues leyendo! Eso me alegra mucho. Jaja lo siento que por mi culpa tuvieras que usar tu sabana como pañuelo. Pero heme aquí con mas inspiración que nunca! aunque si te aconsejaría comprar una nueva caja de pañuelos (y si los encuentras con dibujitos de Inuyasha mejor) pórqueme volveré a alejar de mi computadora. Pero no te preocupes! Tratare de subir todos los capítulos posibles antes de irme! Ah! Y con respecto al capitulo pasado. Lamento haberlo terminado asi pero...LA TENTACIÓN ERA IRRESISTIBLE! Y como tu dijiste era un final perfecto para poner la famosa palabra "Continuara" en mayúsculas y bold. Debí haberlo hecho. Bueno muchas gracias por leerme y por ser mi lector (a) mas leal :')

**Klaudi****^****Wri**: POR FAVOR TEN PIEDAD! No me mates! Perdona por los capítulos tan cortos. Pero como ya mencioné antes entre mas largos peor es la calidad asi que escoge. Pero denle gracias a Kami-sama que haré un esfuerzo para hacerlos algo mas largos e igual de buenos (aunque no garantizo nada). Me alegra que  te guste fic, la canción de Dearest se encuentra entre mis favoritas también y pienso incluirla en el fic. Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR PROMOCIONAR MI FIC!  ERES LO  MEJOR!!! Y  gracias también por tu apoyo de hecho necesito algo de apoyo en uno de mis fics se llama "El Sueno del Guardián"  y se encuentra en fictionpress.com a ver si por favor lo lees y me dices que tal Ok? gracias por todo (eres una lectora maravillosa) Por cierto! ¿Qué pasa con los demás capítulos de Lagrimas en Vano? Me dejaste intrigada muchachita!

**Bunny**: (Zari la mira con ojos asustados) Buena elección. Guarda esa Katana y no la vuelvas a sacar en unos...3 años. Y ni se te ocurra hacerle algo a esta pobre autora porque dejaras a muchos lectores desamparados sin fanfic! Ok? Me alegra que te guste. De verdad lamento dejarte en la duda pero tenía que hacerlo! A lo mejor un día me doy una vuelta por la sección de Ruroni Kenshin, nada mas con que me vea tantito mas la serie (por mas que lo intento no logro aprenderme la cara ni el nombre de los personajes a excepción de Kenshin Kaoru Sanosuke y Yahiko) Espero que sigas leyendo mi fic, y que eh..te mantengas algo alejada de la Katana...

**Kagome: **Hola! Gracias por el Review.....y respecto a que los 4 se encuentren...te diría algo pero será mejor que tu lo leas. Pero algo si te puedo decir Inuyasha y Kagome no van a verse por un rato.

**Anya Shoryuky:  **Honestamente debo decirte que tu review no fue ninguna basura, ha sido uno de los mas motivadores.  Que no te de pena dejar reviews, es algo muy motivador aunque se  que hay gente que lee y no se molesta en dejar review ya sea por pena o porque tienen flojera (créeme es un muy mal habito que yo tengo). Vaya! Nunca antes alguien me había dicho eso! Yo tu ídolo! Wow. Es un gran halago gracias.  Con mucho gusto te voy a agregar a mi messenger. (Si alguien mas quiere agregarme háganlo con gusto: martiux_aliux@hotmail.com )  Y gracias por tu apoyo. Lamento haberme tardado en este capitulo pero tuve un pequeño problema con mi imaginación. ¡No te preocupes no tengo ninguna intención de dejar mi fic a medias! Puedes estar tranquila. 

**Sheila: **Por favor no me odies no me odies TANTO! Bueno a lo mejor me merezco que me odies un poco por como termine el capitulo pasado y porque me tardé mucho en actualizar. PERO NO CREO QUE ME MEREZCA TANTO ODIO COMO kikyo! LA ODIO MUCHO!! Por eso cuando me dijiste eso me sentí muy despreciada. Por eso pienso hacer este capitulo un poco mas largo de lo normal (pero no garantizo que mucho). 

**Sheyla K-chan: **Otra  persona que dice que soy mala! De verdad los hago sufrir tanto???? Perdón por no actualizar temprano! Creo que voy a escribir dos capítulos asi que a lo mejor y mañana también hay otro disponible!! Por cierto lei tu fic Este Cuerpo no es mío. Dios esta padrisimo!!! Creo que no te deje review pero espero que esto lo compense.

Aquí termino de contestar reviews si me falto alguno lo contestaré en el siguiente. Aquí los dejo con el esperado 7 capitulo de

LAMENTO MUCHISISISISISIMO EL RETERASO PERO MAS VALE TARDE QUE NUNCA VERDAD??

El Poder de una Melodía 

Capitulo: 7 

Por: Martha de Zamacona

Sango miraba al joven y el joven a ella. ¿Podría ser el? Si, seguramente debería ser. No había equivocación el _era _InuYasha, y de eso no podía haber duda Sango estaba convencida.

"Inuyasha" le dio a Sango una mirada de desconciertes y ¿sonrió?

-Inuya...-Sango no terminó porque el muchacho ya no estaba. Había desaparecido así como así.

Sango miró alrededor para ver si lo encontraba. Pero no lo vio. "¿Acaso fue mi imaginación? No lo creo, estoy casi segura de que era el...se veía muy real tanto que..." una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos, era como si, alguien la llamara.

-Sango-dijo la voz se parecía mucho a la de...

-¡SANGO! ¿Dónde estabas? Me tenías muy preocupado.

-Miroku! Lo siento. Perdón pero me distraje y ni siquiera me di cuenta de que no estaban.

-Bueno a la próxima no voy a dejar que te separes de mí. No quiero que te vuelvas a perder.- le dijo tomando su mano, sonriéndole.

Sango se sonrojó y lo siguió. 

-¡Miroku! Que bueno que la encontraste.-dijo Karin

-Si, ahora si no es mucha molestia Señorita Karin. ¿Podría enseñarnos de una vez por todas quien es Ahome?

-Claro, pero Miroku deja de llamarme "Señorita Karin" después de todo somos familia.

Ese comentario provocó una carcajada general y una Sango aun mas roja de lo normal.

Karin los encaminó hasta una tienda donde había un gigantesco póster de Ahome. Donde aparecía ella parada sonriendo luciendo un hermoso kimono color azul celeste anunciando su nuevo álbum. 

-Ella es la famosa Ahome. –anunció Hiroku.

Sango y Miroku la miraron. Sus ojos se desorbitaron al verla. Ella era idéntica a Kagome!

Sango la miró aun mas sus ojos no podían dejar de verla. "¿Kagome una famosa cantante? Eso si no puede ser! Creo que me estoy volviendo loca primero Inuyasha y luego esto! Creo que ya fueron demasiadas emociones fuertes por hoy." Pensó e inconscientemente apretó mas la mano de Miroku que aun estaba sobre la suya.

-Oigan, ya se que Ahome es bonita pero no es para tanto.- dijo Hiroku, quien no quitaba la vista de una muchacha que vestía de una forma muy reveladora. Miroku volteó hacía donde Hiroku veía y miró a la joven de la misma manera. Karin los vio y jaló a su hermano de la oreja. Murmurando palabras como "Ya se de donde vienen tus malos hábitos" o "no puedo creer que nuestro tatara.......abuelo también fuese igual de pervertido"

Sango quien no había quitado sus ojos del póster volteó al oír los gemidos de dolor que hacía Hiroku mientras su hermana jalaba de su oreja.

-No cabe duda, si que somos familia.-se dijo asi misma.

***

 Kagome estaba en su cuarto recordando viejos tiempos cuando oyó que tocaban a la puerta.

-Adelante-respondió

-Hola, hija-dijo su madre

-Hola mamá

-Alístate que hoy iremos a comenzar las grabaciones de tu nuevo disco. 

-Bien. Mamá,...-dijo Kagome con unas lagrimas en los ojos.

-Estabas pensando ¿en el?

-Si...

-Se que es duro, hija. Pero confió en ti se que harás lo que creas correcto y superaras todos tus problemas.

Kagome sonrió-Gracias mamá.

Kagome comenzó a vestirse y de nuevo esa canción apareció en su mente. Ella pensaba en la canción cada ves mas. Pero nunca supo que cual era la tercera estrofa, así que ella decidió agregarle mas. Pero no sabía que, así que decidió cantar lo primero que pasara por su mente dedicándole cada palabra a su querido hanyou.

Me muero por explicarte lo que pasa por mi mente 

_Me muero por intrigarte  y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte_

_Sentir cada día ese flechazo al verte_

_Que mas dará lo que digan_

_Que mas dará lo que piensen si estoy loca es cosa mía_

_Y ahora vuelvo a mirar el mundo a mi favor_

_Vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol_

Kagome quedó sorprendida. Pues nunca pensó que esa estrofa hubiese quedado tan bien con la canción. Aunque sentía que le faltaba algo, algo, la canción no estaba completa, algo le faltaba, una canción estaba compuesta de varias estrofas y de un coro. 'Eso es! A esta canción le falta el coro'

-KAGOME!! YA SE NOS HISO TARDE APURATE POR FAVOR!-gritó su madre desde el piso de abajo.

-Bueno será mejor que me apresure.

Kagome y la Sra. Higurashi llegaron al estudio en quince minutos. Al bajar del auto ambas se dirigieron al quinto piso, sexta oficina. Yian se encontraba sentada en su escritorio leyendo un periódico que parecía ser del día anterior.

-Yian...

-Ahome Sra. Higurashi cuanto gusto! ¿Vienen a las grabaciones si no me equivoco?

-Si así es, Yian-le dijo Kagome con un tono de "Ya se cual fue tu travesura y no me causó gracia"

-Ahome! Si leíste los periódicos? alguien jugó una broma diciendo que tu te presentarías en el centro comercial.-dijo con un tono inocente.

-Si, y no me causó gracia alguna.-le dijo con cara de " Pobre de ti si lo vuelves a hacer"

Yian se dio cuenta de la mirada de Kagome y mejor decidió cambiar de tema.-Bueno si me hacen el favor de seguirme hasta el salón de grabaciones por favor-dijo algo nerviosa.

-Por supuesto.

Llegaron al salón de grabaciones. 

-Bien, Ahome ven por favor.- dijo Yian indicándole que se metiera en una cabina de vidrio con un micrófono en medio.

-Bien, Yian ¿qué canción voy a cantar?

-Oh te encantará! Se llama Dearest,  toma aquí esta la letra.

-Gracias.

-Bien, Ahome cuando yo te haga la señal empezarás a cantar.

-Ok

La música empezó y Kagome espero para la señal de Yian. La vio y comenzó a cantar.
    
    _Hontou ni taisetsu na mono igai subete sutete_
    
    _shimaetara ii no ni ne_

_genjitsu wa tada zankoku de_
    
    _sonna toki itsu datte_
    
    _me o tojireba_

_waratteru kimi ga iru_
    
    _itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made_
    
    _dou ka sono egao ga_

_taema naku aru you ni_
    
    _hito wa minna kanashii kara_

_wasurete yuku ikimono dakedo_
    
    _aisubeki mono no tame_

_ai o kureru mono no tame dekiru koto_
    
    _deatta ano koro wa_
    
    _subete ga bukiyou de_
    
    _toomawari shita yo ne_

_kizutsuke atta yo ne_
    
    _itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made_
    
    _dou ka sono egao ga_

_taema naku aru you ni_
    
    _deatta ano koro wa_
    
    _subete ga bukiyou de_
    
    _toomawari shita yo ne_

_tadoritsuitan da ne_

-¡Hermoso! Simplemente hermoso! Ahome tienes una voz espléndida!

-Gracias, Yian.

-No seas modesta Ahome. Bueno suficiente por hoy mañana grabaremos la versión en español. 

-Esta bien, nos vemos Yian.-dijo la Sra. Higurashi.

Kagome regreso a su casa ya muy cansada. Pero con unas ganas enormes de salir a caminar. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomó su abrigo y salió de la casa.

***

Sango no podía olvidar la cara de esa tal "Ahome" ¡Era idéntica a Kagome! Tal vez si era ella. Ahome y Kagome sonaban casi igual. Era muy posible, pero increíble. Además  ya habían estado mas de una semana en la época actual y no habían encontrado rastro de ella. Claro al salir del pozo se encontraban en su casa. Pero al ser su primera vez en esa época ellos no lo sabían. No sabían donde encontrar a Kagome. Sango suspiró. De verdad extrañaba a Kagome. No lo pensó dos veces se levantó y se dirigió al parque.

Sango caminaba por el parque hasta llegar a una pequeña banca. Se sentó y miró hacía al cielo.

Mientras tanto, Kagome también caminaba por el parque sin ponerle atención a nada. Solo pensaba. Ya era de noche y una hermosa luna llena brillaba en el cielo. Sin duda, era una noche hermosa. 

Sango tembló un poco, hacía frió 'que tonta soy no se me ocurrió traer mi abrigo' pensó. Se levanto para irse cuando algo llamo su atención. Era...era...

-..............¿Kagome?- pregunto Sango casi llorando.

Kagome volteó cuando oyó su nombre. Y lo que vio hizo que las lagrimas también aparecieran en sus ojos.

-Sa...Sango....

***********

NOTA IMPORTANTE!!!!!

Hola hola ! Ya volví!!  Perdón por el retraso pero no se me ocurría que poner pero de todas formas este capitulo me quedo muy bien.(Eso creo)  

PERO ESTA VEZ SI ME VAN A MATAR!!!!!!!!

¿Qué creen? Me voy a ir de vacaciones! AL FIN UNAS BUENAS Y MERECIDAS VACACIONES! Y por eso no voy a poder subir ningún capitulo.....en la próxima semana...

Pero ya saben verdad???? Esta vez si lo cumpliré Si recibo 10 REVIEWS para el día que regrese tendrán 2  capítulos!!!! OK??????

Eso espero.

Nos vemos en una semana.

Zari.


	8. Capitulo 8: Mi Amiga

El Poder de una Melodía

Capitulo 8

Por: Martha de Zamacona

-¿S..Sango?-dijo  Kagome mirándola al borde de lagrimas. 

-.....Ka..go..me.- susurró Sango quedándose sin habla.

Las dos amigas se miraron. Y justo cuando ambas empezaron a llorar, se abrazaron.

-Sango. ¿Cómo...? te extrañe demasiado. Pensé que jamás volvería a verte, ni a ti, ni a nadie.- le dijo Kagome, aun abrazándola llorando lagrimas de felicidad.

-Yo...Kagome..también te extrañe muchísimo. Me alegra tanto verte, amiga...- le dijo llorando con mas fuerza.

Una vez que ambas se calmaron dejaron de abrazarse. Se miraron a los ojos y le sonrieron la una a la otra. Felices de haberse vuelto a ver.

-Pero...Sango..¿cómo es que tu...

-¿Qué como es que estoy aquí?

Kagome asintió.

-Bueno...es extraño, pero creo que mi deseo de verte era tan fuerte que mi fragmento me dejo pasar por el poso. Pero la verdad no se como ocur...

Kagome la interrumpió.-¿Tu fragmento?

Sango sonrió y le mostró el pequeño fragmento de Shikon que colgaba de su cuello. Al ver la mirada de Kagome, Sango decidió mejor explicarle.-Inuyasha nos dio un pequeño pedazo a cada quien; el también posee uno. Nos dijo que lo cuidáramos, y que mantuviéramos la esperanza de volvernos a reunir. Para asi todos poder vivir felices y en paz.

Kagome volvió a estar al borde de las lagrimas de nuevo. '_Inuyasha..._'-Yo..nunca pensé que Inuyasha...

-Lo se,-interrumpió Sango- no parece un tipo de cosa que Inuyasha haría. Pero créeme Kagome, maduró. Inuyasha maduro demasiado el día que nos dejaste. Fue un golpe tan duro para el...-Sango no pudo continuara al ver que la cara de su mejor amiga tenia una expresión de tristeza.

-También para mi.-dijo Kagome casi en un susurro, unas cuantas lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla-Fue un golpe tan duro. Sango, no sabes cuanto me duele.

Sango miró a Kagome con una mirada llena de entendimiento. Ella entendía, ella sabía lo que se sentía perder a un ser amado, lo sabía muy bien.

-Pero...-murmuró Kagome.-Si, Inuyasha les dijo esas palabras....significa que todo estará bien. Yo confió en el, por eso...no perderé mis esperanzas se que algún día nos volveremos a ver.-dijo Kagome recuperando su alegría.

Sango sonrió viendo que su amiga ya no estaba tan triste. –Kagome, me alegra que ya te sientas mejor.

Kagome le dirigió una sonrisa llena de energía. -Y bien Sango, ¿Qué es lo que has hecho estos últimos tres años?

 No pudo evitar sonreírle. Tenia que contarle todo lo que había averiguado.

 Empezó por contarle desde que Miroku y ella salieron del pozo. Kagome la interrumpía de vez en cuando.

-¿Miroku también esta aquí?-Sango asintió.-Me muero por verlo, ese monje.-las dos se rieron un poco.

-¿Y hace cuanto que llegaron a esta época?

-Bueno, mas o menos llevamos como un mes aquí.

-¡UN MES! ¿Y donde has estado viviendo por un mes?- exclamó Kagome tratando de no imaginarse a Sango y Miroku durmiendo en las calles.

-¡Kagome! ¿Podrías al menos dejarme contarte la historia?

-Kagome se río un poco- Esta bien. Continua.

Y asi Sango continuó contándole de cómo había sucedido todo. Le contó del pequeño incidente que habían tenido en el parque, de cómo conocieron a Karin y Hiroku y de que se habían percatado que eran familiares lejanos.

Kagome la miró con asombro.-Tu...encontraste a tus sucesores, y..te diste cuenta de que formarías una familia con Miroku. ¡Eso si es increíble!- dijo riéndose de la cara sonrojada de su amiga.

-Lo se es extraño. Pero me dio gusto que Karin y su hermano comprendieran nuestra situación y nos hallan enviado a un manicomio.

'_Vaya Sango si que se adaptó rápido a esta época.'_ Kagome se río junto con ella. Hace mucho que no se divertía tanto.

-Y eso es prácticamente todo. ¿Y tu Kagome, que es lo que has hecho?

-Bueno...me fui a vivir a América-Kagome miró rápidamente a Sango para ver si se mostraba algún rastro de desconciertes en su rostro. Pero se sorprendió al no encontrar alguno. _'Sango si que se adapto rápido' _– y actualmente me dedico a cantar, de hecho acabo de regresar a Japón para grabar mi nueva producción.

Las palabras que dijo Kagome se armaron como un rompecabezas en la cabeza de Sango.-Entonces...Kagome...¿tu eres la famosa Ahome?

Kagome asintió.

-Ya me lo suponía.

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Karin.

-Ya veo.

-Espera si tu eres Ahome...entonces el otro día en el parque...-

-¡Eras tu! Tu eras la persona con la que había chocado.

Las dos se miraron, y comenzaron a reírse.

-Karin habla de ti todo el tiempo. Pero la verdad no me enteré de quien eras, hasta el otro día aya en el centro comercial.

Kagome suspiró. –Ay el centro comercial...

Sango le sonrió al recordar lo que había pasado ese día. Pero su sonrisa casi desapareció cuando recordó a quien se había encontrado. Pero decidió no informarle a Kagome. _'Creo que es mejor de esta forma...ya no quisiera verla triste, además, ¿qué tal si el no era Inuyasha? Tal vez fue solo mi imaginación. Pero se veía tan real...De todas formas no me gustaría darle falsas esperanzas a Kagome-chan. Será mejor que lo deje asi.'_

-Sango...-dijo Kagome tratando de llamar su atención, puesto a que se había quedado pensando en algo.-Sango...

-¿Eh?

-¿En que pensabas?

-¿Quién yo? En nada en especial...Oh mira ya obscureció.

-Tienes razón.-dijo Kagome algo triste, pues no quería despedirse de su amiga.

Sango al oír el tono de Kagome. Pensó en algo.-¿Oye que te parece si vienes a cenar con nosotros? Estoy segura de que a Karin no le importara que te quedes esta noche...

Kagome le sonrió -Dalo por hecho. Ahí estaré. Pero primero, vamos a mi casa asi podré avisarle a mi mamá y recogeré ropa limpia. 

-Me parece perfecto. Ya quiero ver la cara de Karin cuando le diga quien viene a cenar.

Kagome no pudo evitar reírse a ese comentario.

Y así las dos amigas se fueron planeando una gran  y divertida noche.

***

Hola! Ya regrese!! Y aquí estoy con el esperado octavo capitulo. AAAAH cuanto sueño tengo! Son  como las dos de la mañana. Seguro que si me cachan me matan bueno de todas formas todos están dormidos. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Y como lo prometí les voy a dar los dos capítulos que se merecen pienso escribir el siguiente mañana...esperen...son las dos de la mañana. Eso significa que...escribiré el siguiente hoy mismo. Excelente! Tendré dos capítulos el mismo día! Asi que si están leyendo esto ahorita  (martes 12 de agosto 03) lo mas probable es que el cap 9 estará disponible mas tarde (eso espero). Nos vemos y QUE NO SE LES OLVIDE DEJAR REIEWS POR FAVOR!!!

Ja ne!

**Sheila: **No te preocupes no tenias nada que aclarar. Ya que yo me tome todo eso de kikyo como una broma. No como insulto. J Zari.

Nos veremos después,

Zari

Plis REVIEWS!


	9. Despues de MIL AÑOS! CAPITULO 9

El Poder de una Melodía

Capitulo: 9

Por: Martha de Zamacona

Cuando llegaron al templo donde Kagome vivía las dos amigas corrieron a buscar todo lo que sería necesario llevar a casa de Karin. Una vez que todo estuvo listo se dirigieron a casa de Karin y Hiroku. No se tardaron mucho en llegar, pues no vivían muy lejos. Al llegar, Sango empezó a pensar en alguna buena forma de sorprender a Karin.

-¿Cómo le haremos?- pensó Sango en voz alta.

-¿Para?

-Sorprender a Karin.

-Ah, porque no entramos por la puerta trasera y me escondes en un closet o algo?

-¡Que buena idea tuviste Kagome!

-....

-Mira, entraremos por atrás sin hacer ruido te esconderás en mi cuarto, y luego yo bajaré y entraré por la entrada principal, tu solo espera a que yo te llamé y bajas con la cara mas inocente que puedas poner. 

-¡Perfecto!- dijo Kagome soltando una pequeña risita.

Las dos amigas entraron con mucho cuidado por la puerta de atrás. Sango le indicó a Kagome en doné estaba su habitación y luego ella bajó y tocó el timbre inocentemente.

-¡Sango!- dijo un Miroku preocupado al abrir la puerta.- ¿Dónde estabas? Me tenias muy preocupado, nada mas mira la hora que; es creí que tu... –Miroku se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta de todo lo que le decía a Sango.

-...-Sango también se había sonrojado, porque su cara y la de Miroku se encontraban muy cerca y la mirada en los ojos del monje era una que jamás había visto. –Mi..-

-¡Sango! Que bueno que llegas.- era Hiroku, quien no tenia ni idea de lo que pasaba entre sus antepasados.

-Ah, hola Hiroku-kun.

-Si, ¡Sango! Por favor no hables en tono formal, somos familia.

Sango le sonrió, si definitivamente eran familia, Hiroku a veces podía parecerse mucho a Miroku.- Esta bien Hiroku. Por cierto ¿dónde esta Karin?

-Esta en la cocina preparando la cena.

-Bien gracias.-le dijo Sango y fue a buscarla.

Miroku quien se había quedado olvidado en la entrada, miraba hacía la nada pensando. _'¿Por qué s que me preocupé tanto? Sango solo estuvo ausente como una hora, pero pareció una eternidad. ¿Qué me pasa?¿Por qué me siento asi? ¿Acaso yo..'_

-Oye Miroku.

-¿Eh?

-¿Que te pasa? 

-Eh, no nada.

-¿Seguro? Me preocupas.

-No Hiroku, no me pasa nada, vamos a cenar.

-Si...

Mientras tanto Karin preparaba la cena y Sango se las ingeniaba para preguntarle, lo de Kagome.

-Um..¿Karin?

-¿Si? 

-Este..¿te importaría si invitara a una vieja amiga a cenar y a dormir?

-¿Una vieja amiga? Pero si tu...eres de..

-Otra época lo se, pero a ella la conozco muy bien, es una larga historia; y créeme te encantará conocerla.

-Bueno, no veo nada malo en conocerla.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Kag! ¡Ya puedes bajar!

Kagome bajó cuidadosamente y se dirigió a la cocina pero antes....

-¡¿KAGOME?!

-¡Miroku!

-¡Kagome no lo puedo creer eres tu!- dijo el monje corriendo a abrazar a su amiga. 

-Monje Miroku, cuanto tiempo...

-Pero cuéntame ¿qué te trae por aquí? 

-...Sango..

-Ah lo entiendo.

Kagome y Miroku entraron en la cocina, y...

-Karin, déjame te presento a mi mejor amiga, Kagome.

-Mucho gusto, Ka...¿¡QUE!?

-Eh, hola.

-Tu...tu...eres...AHOME?? 

-Pues, asi me conoce mucha gente...

-Mucho gusto!! Yo soy Karin.

-Hola Karin.

-Y de donde conoces a Sango??

-Larga....larga..historia.

-No importa tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

La cena transcurrió. Hiroku también recibió una sorpresa al ver a Ahome sentado en su mesa. Kagome, Sango y Miroku les contaron un muy pero muy pequeño resumen de cómo fue que conocieron a Kagome, y para su sorpresa los dos descendientes creyeron la historia de principio a fin.

-¿Kagome porque no nos cantas una canción?-dijo Sango una vez que terminaron de cenar.

-Si! Yo tengo un sistema de "Kareoke" que podrías usar.

-¡Me parece perfecto!

-Bien, vamos a la sala pues.

Los amigos se acomodaron en la pequeña, pero cómoda, sala de estar, mientras Kagome se preparaba para cantar.

-Bien, les cantaré esta canción, es una de las mas nuevas que tengo, de hecho la acabo de escribir.

Empezó una pequeña melodía y Kagome comenzó a cantar.

**_Juntos, mirando hacia esa brillante estrella y pensando que _**

**_Nuestro encuentro estaba destinado, _**

**_Pretendiendo ser casuales, trato de tocar tu mano, pero_**

**_Tu solo sonríes._**

****

**_Como estos sentimientos están creciendo y creciendo_**

**_Mi número de preocupaciones aumenta._**

**_Nunca dejes ir a ese corazón que alguna vez tuviste,_**

**_No importa lo que pase._**

****

**_En este universo tan vasto,_**

**_Si puedo permanecer aun cerca de ti,_**

**_aunque la manecilla de ese tiempo que atravesamos_**

**_se empiece a mover lentamente hacia el futuro,_**

**_quédate tal y como estas, asi nada mas._**

****

**_Le pido un deseo a  las lejanas estrellas _**

**_"Que por favor pueda estar siempre contigo."_**

**_Encierra solo este momento del tiempo en una caja de cristal,_**

**_ aunque seria mejor si pudiera durar para siempre._**

****

**_Yo no quiero que tu gentil sonrisa se vea cubierta por preocupaciones,_**

**_ asi que cuando me dan ganas de llorar,_**

**_pienso en esta hermosa noche.._**

****

**_En este universo tan vasto, _**

**_encontramos el lugar_**

**_ en donde solo nosotros dos estaremos felices ¿verdad que si?_**

**_Aquí están la luna y las estrellas, el viento nocturno que nos unió, _**

**_solo a nosotros dos, y mis sentimientos solo para ti..._**

****

**_Tu, quien vino a mi desde ese tiempo lejano, eres esa estrella brillante, _**

**_estrella fugaz._**

**_Incesante si, tan brillante._**

**_Y yo le juro a este cielo nocturno_**

**_Que los abrazaré a los dos, a ti y al futuro._**

-..........._Inuyasha_...........

Y este es el final del tan esperado y tan tardado capitulo 9!!! Les gusto????? Sango Miroku y Kagome se han reunido, pero Inuyasha??? Aun falta....un poco....bueno a lo mejor mucho, para que vean al hanyou..LAMENTO TANTO LA TARDANZA!!! PERO NO TIENEN IDEA!! PASARON TANTAS COSAS!!! PRIMERO, hubo una horrible tormenta, después empezó el colegio, luego OTRA HORRIBLE TORMENTA después tuve un horrible trabajo que me quitó la vida por tres semanas!!! Y EXAMENES!  Y ahora ya me dedico a escribir de nuevo!! Asi que esperen nuevos capítulos muy pronto!! Al igual que yo espero sus reviews!!!

Mil gracias a Claudi Wri!! Mi lectora mas fiel!!!

NOTA: La canción que use en este capi es el opening de Onegai Teacher Su versión origina esta en japonés yo solo la traduje al español. Si alguien esta interesado en la canción (ke esta muy padre a mi me gusta mucho) mándenme un mail y yo se las mando ok??

Zari.....


	10. Capi especial! Recuerdos de una noche d...

El Poder de una Melodía 

Capítulo: 10

Por: Martha de Zamacona

Una lágrima brotó por la mejilla de la hermosa joven. Tenía la cabeza hacia abajo, y su mirada estaba algo triste. Otra vez los había visto. Había visto al hanyou y a la sacerdotisa, juntos. Eso le dolió hasta en lo más profundo de su alma. Ya no quería, ya no quería volver a ver esa escena jamás, jamás en su vida. Pero ahí estaban, justo enfrente de ella. 

-No...-dejó escapar en un susurró y echó a correr.

Corrió y corrió hasta que llegó al pozo. El pozo, el lugar donde comenzó todo. Las lágrimas brotaban con demasiada fuerza. Ya no soportaba mas, ya no podría verlo a los ojos. Jamás. Por un instante, quiso irse, irse y no volver jamás. Pero no podía; ella le había hecho una promesa al joven hanyou, le prometió estar a su lado, por siempre...

Kagome se sentó junto al pozo y lloró aun con más fuerza dejando todo sus sollos y su dolor, perderse en la noche oscura de luna llena.

Unos pasos comenzaron a escucharse, eran suaves, tiernos, cautelosos y se acercaban.

Se detuvieron justo enfrente del pozo. El joven hanyou miró a la pobre miko llorando incontrolablemente junto al pozo. El solo verla tan triste, lo llenó a el de una preocupación y tristeza, no sabía porque, no tubo conciencia de sí, el no quería hacerlo, o tal vez si...Pero se arrodilló junto a la joven miko y le dio un cálido abrazo. Respirando su aroma, tratando de calmarla, aunque, el sabía que era su culpa, la abrazó aun mas fuerte.

-...Kagome, lo siento...

-¡Kagome cantaste hermoso!- gritó una joven taijiya muy emocionada, interrumpiendo los recuerdos de la joven cantante.

-Gracias Sango.

-Si la verdad me sorprende, jamás te había escuchado en vivo!!-dijo Karin. 

-Me alegro que les haya gustado, ¿por cierto, irán a mi próximo concierto el sábado?

-Pues,-comenzó Karin algo apenada, -la verdad me encantaría ir, pero, todas las entradas están agotadas.

Kagome sonrió.-No todas.

-¿A que se refiere Srita. Kagome?- preguntó Hiroku.

-Aquí tengo cuatro entradas de primera fila, solo para ustedes.

-¡¿ENSERIO?!- preguntaron todos al unísono.

-Si.- dijo Kagome riéndose un poco.

-Mil gracias Kagome!- le dijo Sango abrazándola.

-Disculpen, ¿les molesta si me retiro a dormir? Lo que pasa es que estoy algo cansada.

-Para nada.- dijo Karin –yo también ya me quiero ir a dormir.

-Pues yo no, pero ven Kagome dormirás en mi habitación.- le dijo Sango.

-Gracias.- dijo Kagome suavemente, con un poco de tristeza en su voz que sólo Sango pudo detectar.

Kagome entró a la habitación de Sango y se acostó en su futón. Inmediatamente, los recuerdos que Sango había interrumpido, volvieron a su mente....

-...Kagome...lo siento.- le dijo el hanyou muy suavemente, eso solo causó que se aferrará al hanyou con mas fuerza, y que su llanto se volviera aun mas incontrolable.

-Lo siento, Kagome. De verdad no sabes cuanto lo lamento. No debí haber ido con...con..ella. Jamás debí hacerlo, y jamás volveré lo prometo, porque...yo ya no quiero ir al infierno con ella...-

Kagome se tranquilizó un poco. Y abrazó al joven con ternura escondiendo su cabeza en su cuello.

-...perdóname...por favor...- le suplicó Inuyasha, acariciando su cabello.

Kagome había dejado de llorar hace un poco, el simple hecho de estar en los brazos de Inuyasha la tranquilizaba. Pero al escuchar, sus disculpas las lágrimas volvieron de nuevo a sus ojos.  Lo abrazó con mas fuerza, y decidió decirle el verdadero motivo de su sufrimiento...

-I...Inu...yasha...-dijo Kagome suavemente, su voz algo quebrada por el llanto.

-¿Si?-le respondió el hanyou, aun estrujándola para sí.

- ¿Sabes porque sufro tanto cada vez que te veo con ella? ¿Quieres saber porque no soporto verte junto a ELLA?

-...¿porqué?- preguntó Inuyasha suavemente, ya que desde hace tiempo se hacía esa pregunta.

-......porque...........te amo.....-dijo Kagome muy suavemente, tan bajo que apenas los sensibles oídos de Inuyasha lo escucharon, al decir esto Kagome se quedó dormida en los brazos de su amado hanyou.

Inuyasha se sonrojó al oír esas palabras de Kagome, no sabía porque, pero su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápidamente, y no pudo evitar el abrazarla fuertemente, y quedarse dormido junto a ella.

Esa misma noche, 503 años después dos lágrimas brotaron, de dos personas que se encontraban muy lejos, pero a la vez muy cerca, del uno al otro...

Hola!!! Aquí les traigo el  décimo capitulo! Oyeron eso? Decimo!! Que bien!! Creo que estubo algo corto pero es un buen capítulo. Este capi va dedicado a toda la gente que se moria de ganas de ver algo de Inu y Kag. Espero sus reviews!!!!  
  
....Zari....  
  
  



	11. AL FIN DESPUES DE UNA LARGA ESPERA! Capí...

POR FAVOR PERDÓNENME!!! Ya se que me tarde SIGLOS  en actualizar pero han pasado TANTAS COSAS! No tienen idea pero bueno esto es para decirles que regreso con el siguiente capítulo. Se que no es muy largo pero revela algo (jeje Inu  hmm Ya ehem sha) Pero si no es hoy o mañana mismo subo el siguiente, La verdad este capítulo lleva meses ya escrito porque pensaba agregarle mas pero fue irresistible tube que dejarlo ahí!! Otra cosa, necesito de su apoyo estoy escribiendo dos historias que se encuentran en fictionpress (.com) SI PUEDEN LEERLAS Y DEJARME UN REVIEW SE LOS AGRADECERIA INFINITAMENTE!! Lo que paso es que últimamente habia recibido tan pocos reviews en esas dos historias que me deprimi y se me quitaron las ganas de escribir por completo!! Asi que si alguien decide apoyarme y leerlas búsquenme en fictionpress mi nick es el mismo (Zari de Larion)  ok???? Nueno yo los dejo con el siguiente capi de...............................................................................................

El Poder de una Melodía 

Capítulo: 11

Por: Martha de Zamacona

Lagrimas brotaban de sus mejillas, tan suave y silenciosamente, que uno no se percataría del llanto de la joven. Bueno, todos, excepto su mejor amiga. Sango se levanto y con cuidado se acercó a la cama de Kagome.

-...Kagome...-la llamó suavemente. Pero al parecer, ella se encontraba dormida.-Kag..-volvió a llamar pero la interrumpió su voz.

-Inuyasha.....no me dejes, no te vayas....¡no!- decía su voz, ya llorando incontrolablemente- por favor..regresaaaaa...¡INUYASHA!-gritando, Kagome se despertó sobresaltadamente.

-¡Kagome!

-Sa..Sango.

-¿Kagome, que te sucede? 

-Sango, yo...

-¿Es Inuyasha verdad?...- Kagome asintió.-Kagome,-dijo Sango abrazando a su amiga.-no sufras, yo se que Inuyasha esta vivo en algún lugar, seguramente buscándote.- Kagome dejó de llorar un poco. Y volvió a dormir-Además, Inuyasha debe cumplir la promesa que nos hizo, antes de que se fuera...-susurró Sango.

_Flashback......_

_Era una noche fría...un hanyou, algo deprimido, se encontraba sentado en el rincón  de una cabaña admirando tres fragmentos de una hermosa perla, la perla que comenzó todo...Habiendo ya tomado su decisión el joven se dirigió hacía sus compañeros._

_-Sango, Miroku...¿podría hablar con ustedes?_

_Sango y Miroku notaron la tristeza en la voz de su amigo,-Claro Inuyasha, ¿qué necesitas?_

_-Bueno en realidad, solo quiero despedirme..._

_-¿¡QUÉ!?- gritó Sango_

 

-_Si, como dije, a despedirme, porque debo irme a...buscar a Kagome....._

_-Pero...-Miroku trató de recordarle que no podría pasar por el pozo pero no pudo._

_-Si, se que el pozo esta sellado, pero créanme, yo se que la encontraré. No pregunten como, solo confíen en mi.- los dos asintieron.-Tomen.-dijo pasándole a ambos un fragmento de Shikon.-Cuídenlo como su vida, tal como Kagome lo hizo. Yo les prometo que encontraré a mi Kagome, y cuando todo se solucione la perla se volverá a unir._

_-Esta bien, Inuyasha, tu sabes que confiamos en ti.- le aseguró Miroku._

_-Inuyasha..-dijo una pequeña voz.-¡Inuyasha yo quiero ir contigo a buscar a Kagome!- era Shippo con lágrimas en sus pequeños ojos._

_Inuyasha le sonrió tiernamente al pequeño mientras lo tomaba entre sus brazos. -¿Seguro que quieres venir?- le susurró suavemente. El kitsune asintió, lágrimas aun brotando de sus ojos. –Entonces, ven conmigo.-le dijo el hanyou. Shippo sonrió y abrazó al hanyou, que ya desde hace tiempo había tomado como ejemplo de padre.  Sango y Miroku habían quedado tan asombrados por el demuestro de cariño paternal que Inuyasha le mostraba a Shippo, sin duda el hanyou había madurado._

_-Bueno, nos retiramos, hasta pronto...........amigos.- y con eso el hanyou y el kitsune se perdieron en la oscuridad de la noche.   _

_Fin del Flashback._

Sango volvió a mirar a Kagome quien ahora dormía tranquilamente. La taijiya no pudo volver a dormir, así que decidió dar un pequeño paseo por la casa. Bajo a la cocina por un vaso de agua. La joven suspiro y se dejo caer en un sillón. 

-¡Ah!

-¿Qué?...¡Ah, lo siento Miroku!- Sango se había dejado caer en el sillón sin darse cuenta de que Miroku se encontraba dormido en el. 

-No, no hay problema Sango.- le aseguro el monje acomodándose para que Sango se pudiera sentar. 

Sango lo miró con desconciertes.  ¿Qué pasaba? Conociendo a Miroku el se habría aprovechado de la situación para decir algo pervertido. Pero no, solo se movió para dejarle espacio, sin decir ni una sola palabra.-Miroku,¿qué te sucede? ¿Tienes fiebre?-dijo Sango poniendo su mano en su frente.-¿Estas algo caliente, seguro que te sientes bien?- Miroku no escucho nada de lo que dijo, ya que el se había sonrojado profundamente al tener la cara de Sango tan  cerca.

'_¿Qué me pasa?! Puedo sentir como mi corazón late cada vez más fuerte y me sonrojo cada vez que ella se me acerca.........Sango.....'_

_-_Miroku...-dijo ella tratando de llamar su atención, puesto a que se había quedado como en trance. Por el otro lado el joven monje no podía poner atención en lo absoluto. Se encontraba perdido en los hermosos ojos de la taiyija. Sango noto la forma en la que Miroku la miraba y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.-Miro...-no pudo terminar porque sintió como los suaves labios del monje se unían con los suyos.  _'Miroku....' _


	12. He vuelto con el Capitulo 12!

El Poder de una Melodía

Capítulo 12 (WOW!)

Por: Martha de Zamacona

-Muchas gracias por invitarme, la pase muy bien.- dijo Kagome.

-Oh! No hay de que Ahome tu eres bien bienvenida aquí cuando quieras!- dijo Karin aun muy emocionada por tener a la famosa Ahome en su casa.

-Ah, Kagome. ¿Segura que no puedes quedarte mas tiempo?- dijo Sango.

-No, lo siento, pero de verdad debo irme tengo muchas cosas que preparar aun para mi concierto. ¿Si irán verdad?

-Claro que si Kagome-sama!

-Gracias, Miroku. Bueno fue un placer conocerlos Karin, Hiroku. Miroku...Sango...yo...- lagrimas estaban apunto de brotar de sus ojos. –Sango..Miroku...me alegra tanto volverlos a ver de nuevo.- y con eso salió por la puerta. Hiroku, quien acababa de ir a recoger el correo, chocó contra Kagome mientras ella salía por la puerta. 

-Ah...Señorita Ahome! Que bueno que la alcanzo, no se como, pero esta carta...esta dirigida a usted.- dijo Hiroku entregándole un sobre que solo decía "_Kagome" _

Kagome le sonrió al joven- Gracias, Hiroku.  Bueno, me retiro, hasta pronto.

Una joven taiyija se encontraba sentada en un sillón con una mirada confusa, como si algo la inquietase. Semejante acción despertó la curiosidad de cierto Houshi que se encontraba lavando los platos del desayuno. ( ^ ^U ) –Sango, ¿qué te sucede?- le preguntó el monje, dejando su labor para sentarse junto a ella. 

-sigh, Miroku, lo que pasa es que yo...¿Miroku, te has preguntado alguna vez...que fue lo que paso con Inuyasha? ¿A donde se fue? o ¿qué fue de él, después de esa noche?- le pregunto Sango.

Miroku también suspiró- Si, si me lo he preguntado...pero no consigo ninguna respuesta. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Sango lo miró un momento, como si tratara de decidir si debería decirle o no. 

–{suspiro} Lo que pasa....es que yo..Houshi-sama...creo que he visto a Inuyasha en esta época.

-¿QUÉ?!

***

-¡Kagome! Que bueno que llegas, tenemos tanto que hacer.- dijo Yian muy entusiasmada. 

Kagome había corrido directo al estudio después de salir de casa de Karin. No había tenido tiempo de cambiarse ni de leer esa carta que Hiroku le había entregado. 

-Bien, bien, bien Kagome hoy es la sesión fotográfica para tu álbum, así que quiero que te pongas esto y sigas mis indicaciones.

-Bien

La sesión fotográfica no duro mucho, ya que el álbum no llevaría muchas fotos. 

-Bien ahora lo siguiente en la lista- repetía Yian algo estresada.- Ah sí! Kagome quiero que me pases la lista de canciones que quieres incluir en este álbum. Así que vayamos a la oficina. 

Kagome se había quedado helada, apenas acababa de recordar esas canciones, esas dos canciones que, misteriosamente habían llegado a ella, cada una de manera distinta, pero con el mismo mensaje: su vida en el Sengoku. Pensó un poco, las últimas canciones que ella había escrito también hablaban del Sengoku y estas misteriosas pistas igual, entonces, fue cuando se le ocurrió. ¡Su nuevo álbum trataría del Sengoku! Si, su gira también todo estaría decorado como lo era hace 500 años. Todo era perfecto! Hasta se le ocurrió un excelente nombre para su disco. 

***

-¿Entonces dices que has visto a Inuyasha?- pregunto Miroku algo incrédulo. 

-Bueno, aun no estoy segura pero...Fue cuando nos encontrábamos en el centro comercial, había mucha gente... 

*_FLASHBACK*_

 _La multitud no se iba y el gerente de la tienda estaba muy extrañado._

_-¿Qué es lo que hace toda esta gente aquí empujándose los unos a los otros como si estuviéramos regalando la mercancía?_

_-Lo que pasa es que hay un extraño rumor que dice que la famosa cantante Ahome se presentaría aquí el día de hoy para una conferencia de prensa.-dijo uno de los empleados._

_-Con que eso.-dijo el gerente ya desesperado._

_El gerente salió de la tienda listo para enfrentar a una mandada de adolescentes._

_-DISCULPEN!-gritó y todo mundo "misteriosamente" lo obedeció –No se de donde habrá salido ese rumor pero, Ahome no se presentará aquí y...-no necesito decir mas porque todos captaron su mensaje y se retiraron._

_*Fin del Flash back*_

-Ustedes entraron a la tienda de música, pero yo...

_*FLASH BACK*_

_Sango no los había seguido porque se distrajo con otra cosa. Sango miraba a una persona, mas bien un muchacho. Se veía joven como de unos 20 años, llevaba puestos unos audífonos y parecía muy adentrado en lo que sea que estuviese escuchando, pero lo que mas llamo la atención de Sango fue su largo cabello color...plateado.  _

_Sango siguió mirándolo. 'El...el...no puede ser...¿o si?' Sango estaba en total shock. El joven debió haberse dado cuenta de que lo observaban porque volteó haber a Sango y sus hermosos ojos dorados se clavaron en los cafés de Sango ambos mostrando la misma emoción desconcertante._

_-...-Sango intentó hablar pero su voz se atoro en su garganta. _

_'Acaso...es idéntico pero ¿cómo? Acaso el...el...es...es..¿Inuyasha?_

_*Fin del Flash Back*_

-¿Entonces eso fue lo que paso? 

-Si...estoy casi segura de que era Inuyasha.- dijo Sango, que para ahorita su cabeza se encontraba en el hombro de Miroku y se encontraba casi llorando.- No le comenté nada a Kagome, no  quería darle falsas esperanzas, pero...- la joven quebró a llorar. 

Miroku la abrazó contra si y trato de consolarla. –Esta bien Sango, todo va a estar bien, si ese era Inuyasha, no se porque ni cómo, pero si el era el te aseguro que tratará de llegar a Kagome cueste lo que cueste. Y no se porque, pero algo me dice, que nuestro amigo se encuentra muy, muy cerca de nosotros.- Sango se quedó sin aliento ante semejante discurso de parte de Miroku. '_No se que le pasa, pero últimamente se ha portado muy lindo conmigo...' –Miroku..._- fue lo último que dijo la taiyija antes de quedarse dormida en los brazos del Houshi.

***

Había sido un día muy agitado en el estudio, y Kagome por fin regresaba a su casa.  Al entrar saludo a su madre y a su hermano. Sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a su cuarto a dormir un poco. Peor fue su sorpresa que al entrar, había una pequeña hoja de papel, con una canción escrita. Se trataba del mismo papel en el que ella había escrito esa canción que constantemente había estado escuchando en su cabeza. Solo que, había una pequeña diferencia, alguien le había agregado los siguientes versos a la canción, ahora se encontraba terminada. Pero eso no fue lo que sorprendió a Kagome. Algo brillante capto su ojo, y entonces fue cuando lo vio. Ahí en su escritorio se encontraba un solo hermoso hilo de cabello plateado.

N/A: Hola de nuevo!!! Perdón por el retraso..pero se me fue la inspiración...entonces fue cuando.. PAM!  La inspiración me llego fuerte y me puse a escribir...yo creo que este es el mejor capitulo... ustedes que piensan??? YA SE QUE EL FINA DE ESTE CAPI ES DEMASIADO DESESPERNATE!! Pero nimodo...asi lo tuve que dejar.. uuuuuuuh ke emocionante!! Se pone! Ku ku ku ku ku ku...esperen..quien se rie asi??...ku ku ku...aaaaaaah!!! NARAKU!!  (Zari corre y se esconde detrás del monitor)  VETE MALDITO NARAKU!! PORQUE CREES QUE NO ESTAS EN ESTE  FANFIC??

#1 Porque apestas!

#2 Por usar pieles de animales ilegalmente!

#3....Porque me das miedo....WAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

jeje bueno la verdad es que tengo sueño son las dos de la mañana  (gracias al cielo mañana no hay clases!! Bendito el dia de la  constitución...o es de la bandera?)  DEJEN SUS REVIEWS POR FAVOR!! Y DIGANME SI LES GUSTO ESTE CAPI!! ONEGAI! DENME SU OPINIO DE ESTE CAPITULO PORFAVOR!!!

Jajaja...ku ku ku...WAH!!! 

Esta bien!!

Me ire a dormir!! Ku ku ku wwwwwah!! Vete!!

Debo dormir..ku ku ku…aah!!

Buenas noches!! 

Hasta la proxima....

Ja ne!!


	13. CAPITULO 13 PORFIN! SEAN FELICES!

_Había sido un día muy agitado en el estudio, y Kagome por fin regresaba a su casa. Al entrar saludo a su madre y a su hermano. Sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a su cuarto a dormir un poco. Peor fue su sorpresa que al entrar, había una pequeña hoja de papel, con una canción escrita. Se trataba del mismo papel en el que ella había escrito esa canción que constantemente había estado escuchando en su cabeza. Solo que, había una pequeña diferencia, alguien le había agregado los siguientes versos a la canción, ahora se encontraba terminada. Pero eso no fue lo que sorprendió a Kagome. Algo brillante capto su ojo, y entonces fue cuando lo vio. Ahí en su escritorio se encontraba un solo hermoso hilo de cabello plateado._

El Poder de una Melodía

Capítulo 13

Por: Martha de Zamacona

Kagome se quedó en un estado de shock. No lo podía creer, era, imposible. Ese cabello sin duda alguna era de Inuyasha, pero, eso era imposible ¿no? Kagome se quedo unos momentos más mirándolo, unas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos y una nueva esperanza brotó en su corazón.

La chica guardó el hermoso cabello en una pequeña caja de metal, en la que tenía muchos de sus recuerdos del Sengoku como: su fragmento de Shikon, un pendiente de Miroku, el primer colmillo que se le cayó a Shippou, un pedazo del haori de Inuyasha, una flor (ya marchita) entre más cosas. La joven suspiró y se acostó en su cama, entonces fue cuando vio el sobre que Hiroku le había entregado esa mañana. Aun no había leído esa misteriosa carta. La chica estiro su brazo, alcanzó el sobre y lo abrió. Dentro de el se encontraba una carta escrita con la más hermosa caligrafía que Kagome había visto, la chica comenzó a leer...

Dos figuras se movían entre las oscuras calles de Tokio. Una era muy alta y la otra algo pequeña. Ambas iban muy aprisa una junto a la otra, caminado entre las sombras como si no quisiesen ser vistas, la figura pequeña brinca hacía los brazos de la alta. Lo último que se ve de ellas es que van corriendo hacia un callejón, casi desapercibidas, pero, no se dan cuenta que pasan justo debajo de un faro y lo único que puede verse es a un hombre con largo cabello plateado cargando a un niño pelirrojo.

Kagome se encontraba leyendo la carta, era una canción, una canción, hermosa. Tenía tanto sentimiento, no entendía porque alguien le escribiría eso, pero, todo tuvo sentido, cuando Kagome terminó de leer esa carta, con lágrimas brotando con fuerza de sus ojos. La carta decía así:

_Kagome,_

_Si ayer tuviste un día gris, tranquila_

_Yo haré canciones para ver si así consigo hacerte sonreír_

_Si lo que quieres es huir, camina_

_Yo haré canciones para ver si así consigo fuerzas pa´ vivir_

_No tengo más motivos para darte_

_Que este miedo que me da_

_El no volver a verte nunca más..._

_Creo ver la lluvia caer_

_En mi ventana te veo pero no esta lloviendo_

_No es más que un reflejo de mi pensamiento_

_**Hoy te echo de menos...**_

_Yo sólo quiero hacerte saber_

_Amiga, estés donde estés_

_Que si te falta el aliento yo te lo daré_

_Si te sientes sola háblame, _

_Que te estaré escuchando..._

_..aunque no me puedas ver_

_Miradas tristes sobre mi, se anidan_

_y se hacen parte de mi piel_

_y ahora siempre llueve, porque estoy sin ti_

_No tengo más motivos para darte_

_Que esta fría soledad,_

_Que necesito darte tantas cosas más..._

_Creo ver la lluvia caer_

_En mi ventana te veo pero no esta lloviendo_

_No es más que un reflejo de mi pensamiento_

_Hoy te echo de menos..._

_Yo sólo quiero hacerte saber_

_Amiga, estés donde estés_

_Que si te falta el aliento yo te lo daré_

_Si te sientes sola háblame, _

_**Que te estaré escuchando...**_

_**..aunque no me puedas ver**_

**Te amo,**

_**Tuyo por siempre,**_

_**Inuyasha**_

Kagome sonrió a través de sus lágrimas. Inuyasha estaba vivo, aquí, cerca de ella y aun la amaba. La chica se río suavemente y abrazó la hoja de papel que tenía en sus manos. –Te amo Inuyasha. Esperaré hasta que puedas volver a mi lado, no importa cuanto tardes en hacerlo.-

FIN

Yo se, yo se… que mal final. Pero en verdad este fanfic ya no es de mi agrado y no me gustaba el hecho de que se haya quedado pendiente…Por eso decidí terminarlo así… GOMEN MINA-SAN!


End file.
